The battle of pokemon and the disney villains
by lynnferentinos
Summary: All of the villains of disney are tired of trying to take over their worlds so they decided to start a war in the pokemon world and the only one that can stop them is Ash Ketchum and his friends,in order to save their world they will have learn about these villains so that they can find a way to detect them but they also get a little help from the one and only Mickey Mouse
1. about the story

Mickey Mouse had enough with the Disney villains and their evil plans so he decided to ban them from the Disney Universe forever, So Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, Scar, cruella de vil, captain hook and Frollo have to find a new Universive to take over so they decided to take over the pokemon Universe instead so that they can have a flash new start with their evil plans here and with Mickey out of the way there is no one that can stop them but that is what they think. The only ones that can stop them is Ash, Misty and Brock to stop these villains from taking over their world but the main person that has to stop them is Ash Ketchum but when Mickey heard about what the villains had done to the Pokemon Universe he decided to go over there so that he can help them defeat these villains since this was all of his fault. What are the disney villains going to do in the pokemon universe and will Mickey help Ash and co stop them. Every single villain all has something new that they want to do with the pokemon Universe what do you think that there master plan maybe and will be a revenge plan on Mickey Mouse. How is Ash and co going to stop these new emery's and the only one that can help them will be Mickey Mouse.

Coming soon to fan fiction real soon if you are a huge Disney fan then this is the story for you. Pokemon fans will also love this to but not as much as disney fans will.

**Main characters** heros

Ash ketchum

Misty

Brock

Pikachu

Mickey Mouse

**Villains **

Jafar

Ursula

Hades

Scar

Cruella De Vil

Maleficent

Frollo

Captain hook


	2. party ruined

One day Mickey Mouse was so excited because he was having a huge party and he invited everyone that is in the Disney universe to come and join in on the fun. The party that mickey is having happens to be tonight. Mickey and all of his friends were getting ready for the party tonight and the party was at Cinderella's castle. Mickey and pluto were putting some decorations up. The castle had food, dancing and it was going to be a fun night and no one never wants to miss a Mickey Mouse party. Mickey's parties were the best in the Disney universe anyone that is anyone would be the happiest people in the world if they get invited. Mickey and his dog Pluto were putting the last touches of decorations on the Cinderella castle.

Mickey: everything seems to be ready for the party what do you think pluto.

Pluto: yeah yeah

Meanwhile when Mickey was getting ready for the party But others didn't get invited to Mickey's party and they were the villains and they are Jafar, Ursula, hades, Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, Frollo and captain hook all of them were hanging out on Captain hook's ship and they were talking about how they were not invited to Mickey's party and all of them were mad about not being invited so they wanted to get back at him. They all wanted to do something to ruin the party and to show Mickey who he is messing with.

Jafar: oh that mouse how dare he does not invite us to his party we will show him no mercy.

Maleficent: I think we should get back at him for not inviting us. Something that will remind him of what happens when you don't invite us.

Hades: what time is this party

Jafar: The party is starting at 10:00 at night I think that will be a good time to crash the party.

Maleficent: So how are we going to ruin the party.

Jafar: When we get there we will crash the place by sending Hade's monsters to scare everyone and I was thinking if you can poison the food Maleficent do you mind doing that for us.

Maleficent: oh that will be no problem at all I will just put some of my fire burning spells on it.

That was when Maleficent went to go get her scepter so that she can cast a spell on the food that is being served at the party.

Maleficent: oh magic scepter does as I command and please when the party starts all of the food will be hot as fire.

Haha, that will show that goody two shoes mouse whos boss.

Then maleficent went back to the other villains.

Maleficent: the deed is done.

Jafar: excellent that will be one way to ruin the party.

Ursula: I can put a dark spell in the drinks since Maleficent's food is hot as fire. I will put one of my black ink spells that will turn the guests into souls. we can also use disguises so that mickey will not know that it was us.

All of the villains were coming up with ideas to get back at mickey. Everyone all had different ways on how to ruin the party.

Finally, back at Cinderella's castle and mickeys party, everyone was all excited about the party but all of them did not notice the strange guests that were in the back of the castle looking for a secret entrance and quietly and looking for a way to snake in.

Hades: are you sure this is going to work.

Hades said as he asked Jafar?

Jafar: oh yes we will get in easy if we look like a couple of nice teenagers.

Maleficent: Oh okay Jafar you better be right about this.

Cruella: yeah this better work because I want to show off this coat that I made.

Jafar: everyone stops worrying I know what I am doing and Mickey will not know what hit him.

Then everyone started to walk into the castle to go into the party. So that they can have some fun.

Mickey: it looks like everyone is having a great time, Nothing can't go wrong now. I am so happy that I decided to invite all of the heros, princesses, and my friends to the party instead of inviting those evil villains that always destroy my fun.

Then mickey walked in front of the crowd that was standing before him and all of them were dancing and he was talking into a microphone. When he got to the microphone he made an announcement.

Mickey: hello everybody I just want to thank everyone for coming to my party and I hope that everyone has a great time tonight and enjoy the party. There are free food and drinks in the corner if anyone gets hungry or wants something to drink, they will be right over there. He says as he was pointing to the location of the food table. Will everybody I hope all of you have a wonderful time.

Then Mickey left to join in on the fun with his friends but lucky that he does not know that trouble is ahead.

Lago: So when are we going to take down the mouse.

Jafar: patience lago good things happen to those who wait.

When everyone was dancing Maleficent decided to have a little fun with the disco ball that was on the ceiling.

Maleficent: Let's see how mickey likes it when his disco ball is a full shallow monster eyeball that blows fireballs Hahaha.

When the disco ball was on fire the disco ball was throwing fire everywhere in the building. The disco ball also started to spin out of control all over the place then everyone started to go to the drinks and started to put the fire out but it only made it worse because the drinks had black liquid in it. When Mickey notice it he was so worried about the guests then he saw one of the guests and asked

The disco ball also started to spin out of control and started to cause fire everywhere that it went.

Mickey: Hey what's going on

Guest: Your disco ball is acting funny and where did you get these drinks from they taste horrible and then the guest fell into a deep sleep after he drank it.

Mickey was so confused he had no idea why his disco ball was throwing Fire all over the place and the drinks had a dark color to them which is making his guests fall asleep. Then that was when Mickey realize maybe someone is playing a trick on him to get back him for not being invited and he knew exactly who did it. Then Mickey ran over to the punch ball and thrown it at the disco ball but it just causes a huge explosion which made it worse. Then the whole place was on fire. Then that was when everyone had enough and started to leave and decided to go home.

Then in the background all of the villains all laughed about the destruction that they have caused has worked then Jafar went to go talk to mickey.

That was when Jafar arrived right in front of Mickey.

Mickey: What do you villains want, you ruin my party and this is why I did not invite you because all you do is cause trouble for me and my friends.

Jafar: I hope that this will teach you a lesson Mickey we just want it to have a little fun with our favorite mouse.

Mickey: oh I learn a lesson alright a lesson that I should have learned a long time ago.

Then Hades sent his monsters on all of the people and started to scare away the people that came to the party right after the other people left Meanwhile will the Villains were still messing up Mickey's party.

Mickey went to his office and saw a familiar photo of him and Walt Disney, He picked it up and said

Mickey: oh Walt I am so sorry I always try to make you proud of me ever since you died. I always tried to keep everything in this company under control. Then that was when Mickey had an idea. His idea was he wanted to ban all of the Disney villains out of the Universe forever and when they are gone then everything will be peaceful in the Disney Universe and all of their worries will go away. That way Mickey and his friends can be happy and no one can ruin their fun. So mickey went back out into the building and saw what was left of the party and he was furious about what the villains had done to his party.

Then Mickey was thinking of a way on how he gets rid of those villains from the Disney universe forever.

Then he decided to ask Professor von Drake to help build a universe transmitter machine that will send the Disney villains out of the Disney universe forever.

Drake: oh right Mickey all you have to do is just push a button and then they will be off into a different universe but it could only be used once so when you used it will be the last time that you will use it or until you need me and I don't know what kind of universe that it will send them but all I know is it will send them to a very different world where no one knows about them or have a clue on who they are.

Mickey: Oh okay von Drake thank you so much and don't worry this will is going to be the only time that I will use this because I never want to see those villains again.

Drake: Will okay Mickey and good luck and if you have a problem with it don't be afraid to call.

Then Drake left Mickey's office and then Mickey started to look at it curiously to see how it works.

Mickey: Now all I have to do is get those villains to come here

The machine that Drake made for Mickey was a magical Transformer machine that is shaped like a space ship on it that can send a person any universe.

So Mickey went to the store to get some gold for captain hook, A magic lamp for Jafar, A trident for Ursula, a spotted coat for Cruella de Vil, Everything that a villain will want. But he thought that will be too easy so he decided to do something different to get those villains to come to his office.

Then Mickey has the power to sent them here because he was in charge of the Disney Universe if he wants so he commanded Captain hook, Jafar, Ursula, Maleficent, judge Frollo, Hades, and Cruella devil to his office. They arrived without a care in the world. The moment that they were in the office they saw Mickey looking at them. Mickey was the first to speak.

Mickey: I brought all of you here for a reason and that is I am banning you from the Disney Universe forever, you had done nothing but made everything upsetting for us and we had it with you all so I decided to send you to a different Universe that is far away from here forever.

Jafar: You can't do that to us!

Mickey: I can and I will Walt Disney left me in charge of this place and I am not letting him down and I made a promise to him that I will run things right and that is to get rid of you all once in for all so now you are banned from ever entering Disney ever again.

Maleficent: You will regret this Mickey Mouse and where would we go?

Jafar: that's right Mickey mouse this is not over, you may have banned us from this world but our evil will still spread around here don't you forget it.

Hades: don't think that you have not seen the last of us mickey mouse we will find a way to get back at you and when we do you will regret the decision that you had made.

Mickey: I don't care as long it is not here.

Then Mickey started to push some buttons on the machine than before they knew it all of the villains were in a space ship that was on a magical door that Drake made for him and then he pushed a button then the Villains were send someplace in space.

Then all of the villains were gone and traveling through space and they have no idea where they are going and where the space ship is sending them only time will tell.


	3. looking for a new universe

Somewhere in space all of the villains were still up in the sky in the space ship that Mickey has sent them in. They have been traveling through space for a very long time and they have no idea where they are going.

Jafar: oh that mickey mouse he is so going to pay for this just wait until I get my hands on him

Hades: yeah me to but are you guys getting tired on wasting our time over at the Disney universe I really think that we should find a new place for us to take over and the good part of it all is no one knows about us which means no one will be able to stop us if we ever find a universe.

Maleficent: Your right hades with Mickey out of the way it will be easy for us to take over a universe that we can use to spread our evil.

Hades: exactly my point if that mouse thinks that he can kick us out then we will have to find another universe that we can use to take down Mickey mouse

Jafar: will okay hades I guess your right but what kind of universe do you think that this thing is taking us.

Hades: I don't know but all I know is it is going to be a fresh new start and a new world for us to take over. The other thing that we need to figure out is what we are going to do when we get to this new universe

When the villains were headed to their new universe mickey mouse has been very proud on the decision that he made about banning the villains meanwhile back at the Disney universe Mickey seem to be very happy ever sense he decided to ban the villains from the Disney Universe so he went home but when he got home he was greet by his dog pluto

Mickey: hahaha it is very nice to see you to pluto

As he was petting his dog on the head then started to walk over into the living room and watch some tv and then started to talk to pluto about his day and about the decision that he made about the villains.

Mickey: oh my gosh pluto ever sense I banned those villains its been very nice and peaceful around here but I am kind a wondering what other universe that they are going to.

Then Mickey got a phone call from professor von drake

Mickey: hi professor von drake how can I help you

Von drake: Hi mickey, I am calling you because I wanted to tell you about the universe machine.

Mickey: oh thank goodness that you wanted to talk to me about that I just want to tell you that was a great idea that you had because ever since they left Disney has never been so peaceful

Von drake: that is what I wanted to talk to you about

Mickey: oh really what else do you want to tell me about it

Von drake: The machine also has a video screen so you can actually see the universe that the villains or on and to see how they are doing and what they are doing.

Mickey: oh okay professor anyway what universe did you sent them.

Von drake: I dont know The machine picks the universe all I know is that it is a lot different from the Disney universe that is for sure.

Mickey: oh okay thank you professor I will take a look at the machine tomorrow.

Von drake: oh okay mickey good night and let me know if I need to make changes to the machine.

Then mickey hanged up the phone and then he was thinking of going to bed but he wanted to make one last phone call before he goes to bed.

Mickey picked up the phone and decided to call his girlfriend and business parther Minnie mouse

Minnie: hi Mickey whats going on

Mickey; oh nothing Minnie I just wanted to say good night to you and I wanted to tell you about what I did

Minnie: oh okay Mickey so what did you do.

Mickey: have you notice anything different around Disney lately.

Minnie: yeah actually its been pretty quiet.

Mickey do you know why because I banned the disney villains from the Universe forever.

Minnie: oh really who did you ban and how did you get rid of them

Mickey: The villains that I banned were Jafar, Cruella de vil, Maleficent, Hades, Ursula, captain hook and frollo and how I got rid of them is professor von drake made a universe traniformer machine that can sent anyone to an other universe that is far away from the disney universe

Minnie: Will I hope that it does not back fire on you mickey because what if the universe that you sent them might cause huge trouble for that universe and no one knows them and no one is not going to know how to stop them. Wait you said that you banned Maleficent are you sure that was a good idea. she is the most dangerous out of all them.

Mickey: if they cause any trouble in that universe I will look at the video screen because von drake told me that it also has a video camera so I can see what the villains are up to.

Minnie: oh okay Mickey I just want you to be careful because you know how dangerous these villains get when they are angry.

Mickey: I know Minnie I promise you that I will be careful.

Minnie: oh okay mickey good night

Mickey: good night Minnie

Then they both hanged up and Mickey started to walk up the stairs to his bed room to go to sleep with Pluto following him

Mickey: She worrys to much I know I made the right choice what do you think pluto

He says as he was petting his dog on the head

Mickey: I know that I made the right choice

Then Mickey fell asleep with pluto right next him.

~~~~~~~~~~~somewhere in space~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile up in space the villains are starting to get uncomfortable for being in a space ship for to long.

Jafar: are we there yet my legs are starting to cramp up.

Frollo; mine to and how long have we been up here.

Hades: I dont know because no one brought a watch with them but I am sure we will reach a universe soon and when we do we will take over that universe and everthing in that universe will be ours and no one will be able to stop us.

Maleficent: thats right Hades and this universe is going to be so much easier to take over because no one knows about us.

Jafar: you guys are right I will be the most powerful sorcerer in their world hahahaha.

Then out of the corner of their eyes they spotted a universe and all of the villains were so excited on this new universe

Cruella: hey guys look down there I think that is our new universe that we are going to take over.

Then all of the villains went to the window and took a look outside and what they saw what was outside was another planet earth but it was a lot different from theres so they sent the space ship into that Universe.

Jafar: Villains welcome to our new home and with that mouse out of the way there is no one that can stop us now. This world will be ours and no will stand in our way.

Then all of the villains all laughed together evilly


	4. Disney villains welcome to pokemon

When the villains finally landed on the planet they were amazed on what they saw and so happy to be out of that ship . They were so ready to face anything or anybody that comes in there way. So when they got out of the ship the first thing that they wanted to do is create a evil new castle to call home and a good place to come up with evil plans. So Jafar, Maleficent and Ursula decided to get to work on the castle while the other villains decided to explore their world but they were more interested in is the creatures that were around them. The villains that went exploring were cruella de vil, Hades, Captain Hook and Frollo.

Jafar: So Witches how should we make this castle and what do we need

Ursula: Will I need to find a place that has a place felt with water so that I can make my lair and a place to put all of my spells and potions even though I want to see if there are any of those creatures that live underwater so that they can make me their queen.

Maleficent: yes after we are done making this castle and get settled in then we can take over this world the land and the sea and that includes the sky as well. I also want to know what those creatures are called because I know that they are not animals

Jafar: I know I want to know about those strange creatures to and may be those creatures can help us but now I need to make three thrones one for me, for Hades and for Maleficent

Ursula: I will make my rein under the sea

Maleficent: Yes

Jafar and the witches have been working all day on their castle and it look very scary indeed that no one will ever think to come near and the castle had libraries, every single villain had there own lair and bed room to go with it, it had a meeting room, a underwater lair for Ursula, a dungeon, a spell closest, a torture chamber, and so many other rooms so After Jafar and the witches been done with the castle they all went down to Ursula's lair and they all looked at her crystal ball to see what the other villains were up to.

The Universe that the villains had landed on is actually the world of pokemon and they landed in a region that is called Johto along the way, Hades, Cruella De Vil , Frollo and captain hook have been exploring their new world for a very long time until they heard voices that was on a path and they looked they were lost and the voices that the villains heard were Ash ketchum and his friends Misty and Brock they got lost in the woods but what they did not know trouble will find them.

Cruella: So how long have we been walking for

Hades: I don't know and I actually have no idea where we are

Frollo: Wait I think I hear something or someone

Then before the other villains can ask what Frollo heard the voices seem to be getting closer to them, so they went behind a brush to hide. When the voices got closer to them Hades got a closer look at it.

Hades: Well, Well, Well what do we have here 3 children and a little yellow mouse

Cruella can not stop looking at the mouse and she had a thought

Cruella: Oh that yellow creature looks like it has fur on it that will make a perfect coat to sell I say we should follow them I want to get to know that yellow creature

Hook: also lets not forget the kids they will be perfect slaves for us on when we take over this place and if we follow them we might learn more about this place and its secrets and also I will need a new crew.

Hades: alright now everyone be quiet and lets listen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ash and Friends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the Villains were following Ash and his Friends, Ash and Misty were having a hard time figuring out where they are. Misty and Ash kept on arguing with each other on where to go.

Misty: Thanks a lot Ash thanks to you we are totally lost again.

Ash: hey don't beam me Brock is the one with the map So Brock do you know where we are

Brock: actually no I don't know where we are

Ash: But I thought you had the Map don't tell me that you lifted it back at the pokemon center when you were flirting with nurse Joy.

Brock: Hey it is not my fault that she's so pretty and I want a girlfriend so bad.

Misty: Will how about we figure it out together so in the mean time how about we look for away out

Ash: oh okay that sounds like a good idea come on pikachu

Then Ash and Pikachu ran into the forest to go exploring then that was when Hades had an idea.

Hades: I have an idea hook you come with me I want to follow that kid and his mouse that is called pikachu and Frollo and cruella you stay here and keep an eye out for those two,

Hook: oh okay I really want to know more about that boy and I hope that he will not be a threat

Hades: oh don't worry Hook if he is a threat then I will take care of him if he is

Cruella and Frollo both agreed on keeping a eye on Misty and Brock and Hook and Hades went into the forest to follow Ash. He saw a lake nearby and decided to take a drink and wash himself

Ash: hey pikachu you want a drink

Pikachu just said pika which means yes

But when Ash and Pikachu got to the lake they noticed something very strange about the lake it was turning black as if someone has poison it some how. Pikachu was about to take a drink until Ash stopped him.

Ash: Wait pikachu there is something really wrong with this water it is turning black

Pikachu jumped and went on Ash's shoulder in surprise

Ash: What is that it looks like black ink.

In the bush that was right behind Ash and pikachu Hades and Hook noticed the black ink to and they knew where it is coming from. Hook looked at Hades with a smirk on his face

Hook: Did you do that

Hades: No but I do know who did do it and you should know who did it to.

URSULA hades and hook said at the same time but they said it way too loud which made Ash jump and then he turned to Pikachu and said

Ash: Pikachu did you hear that I think we are not the only ones here.

Hook: oh no the kid heard us what should we do hades

Ash: come on out I know you are in there

Hades: just follow my lead, I think it is time that we show ourselves well well hello young mortal.

he says as he was walking out of the bushing and walking towards Ash which made him get chills down his skin.

Ash was so shocked what he saw and pretty scared to.

Ash: who and what are you

Hades: hahaha who am I no one has ever ask me that before hahahaha

Then hades start to circle around Ash

Pikachu did not like it so he stand in front of Ash and Hades

Hades: hum interesting there is a strong force coming from you

Ash: come on pikachu I think this guy is bad I am really sorry sir but I really must be going.

But before Ash could leave Hook grabbed him by his hook

Hook: where do you think your going rid

As hook grabbed Ash by the cover

Ash: who are you guys and what do you want.

Hades: The names Hades lord of the dead how you doing

Hook: and I am captain hook we want to know where we are and we want to know about your world so we can take over.

Ash: not on my watch your not going to take over this place when I'm here lets go pikachu.

Then pikachu was getting ready for battle but hades and hook just laughed at them.

Ash: what's so funny

Hook: dear boy I think you have no idea who you are dealing with do you

Ash: oh yeah we will just see about that and laugh at this pikachu use thunderbolt.

Pikachu used thunderbolt but hades just stuck in the electric from pikachu.

Hook: why what a strong mouse

Hades: yeah but not as strong as the death

Then Ash was shocked on what hades just did to pikachu and then Ash was about to ran over to pikachu but hades used some of his magic to put a knockout spell on him and then pikachu started to faint because Hades spread some dish on the boy and the mouse. That knocked them out.

When Ash and pikachu were unconscious hades and captain hook noticed something powerful not only from pikachu but also from the boy to. They can sense that the boy was a dreamer but they do not need to worry about that right now So they thrown Ash into the ink water and ran back to get the other villains with Pikachu in their arms.

Hook: hades what are we doing with the rat.

Hades: this little mouse is very powerful he might just help us

Meanwhile while the Disney villains were destroying the Pokémon world. Back at the Disney universe Mickey was so happy about the decision that he made about banning the Disney villains and now he can get everything ready for the 100 year anniversary of disney . Mickey wanted to throw another party and it is going to be a castle party and the party is all about dreams coming true and a celebration of the villains being gone forever. Mickey was in front of Cinderella's castle and he wanted everything to be perfect.

Mickey: now we don't have to worry about anyone destroying my parties anymore. We can actually have a new party

Then Minnie walked on Stage and wanted to talk to Mickey about the party tonight.

Minnie: hi mickey do you know what today is.

Mickey: oh hi Minnie um is it someones birthday

Minnie: kind a I will give you a hit oh you know what I am just going to tell you. It is the 100 year anniversary of Disney.

Mickey: I know Minnie I was just testing you and this party is going to be all about dreams coming true.

Minnie: of course we have to have the parade that includes all of the Disney characters and you have to make your own float.

Mickey: oh yeah the parade and it has to be at the magic kingdom and I thought the Disney cast members or suppose to help with the float.

Minnie: do you want me to get some calls ready. Just in case you will need help with it.

Mickey:of course thank you, but Minnie one more thing before you go. What do you think about Disney now that the villains or gone.

Minnie:well mickey remember what I told you last night it is nice and peaceful but I am worried about the universe that you sent them in.

Mickey: oh come on Minnie there is nothing to worry about. If anything does happen I still have that machine that von drake made but I will take a look at after I make my float.

Minnie: okay Mickey but please remember to check up on them.

Mickey: Minnie I promise and you know me I never break a promise especially it is from you Minnie.

Minnie: okay I am going to make my cheesecake and some other food and get everything ready for tonight.

Mickey: okay and thank you

Then Minnie went to her house that was in the magic kingdom this is where she stays when she has to work late. So Minnie was busy making desserts and invitations

Mickey also has an house at the magic kingdom too he also stays here just in case he has to work late to.

Finally back at the Pokémon world Misty and Brock have been looking for Ash and pikachu everywhere. But meanwhile when Hades and hook reached the other villains. They told them to go to the villains castle because they have plans. After the villains lifted Misty and Brock have noticed something is happening to the forest.

Misty: Brock what is going on why is the forest look so dead.

Brock: I don't know but we got to find Ash.

Then Misty saw foot prints of pikachu

Misty: look Brock I found pikachus footprints

Brock: good call Misty if we follow these foot prints we should find them

Then Misty and Brock followed the footprints so that they can find Ash

Misty: oh I hope he is alright.

Brock: don't worry Misty as long he has pikachu or his pokemon with him I am sure he is fine.

After of an long time searching they found Ash near in a river. Misty ran over to him

Misty: oh my gosh Block we have to help him

Then misty and Brock ran over to the river and started to drag Ash out of the water and he stoked with black ink but finally Ash wake up and Brock and misty started to wrap the black ink off of him.

Ash: uh what happen how long was I out and where is Pikachu and what is going on with the forest.

Brock: Ash slow down try not to worry to much and can you please tell us what happen.

Ash: well me and pikachu we were going to get some water but the water was filled with black ink pikachu was about to drink it but I stopped him and then these weird people showed up.

Misty: weird people what weird people and do you think that they took pikachu

Ash: one guy had blue fire as hair and he name was Hades and the other one was named captain Hook. And I think they did took pikachu and I think that they thrown me into that the black ink

Brock: I wonder if those people were the ones that causes all of this.

Ash: if they are then we have to stop them. And I have no idea where to find them because I fainted and when I woke up I saw you guys.

Brock: I really think we should try to look for them and look at the pokemon they are starting to suffer we have to do something.

Ash: they also said that they wanted to take over the world and I wonder if their or more like them. But no matter what they are or how many there are we have to save pikachu.

Then so Ash and his friends were looking everywhere for pikachu but what they don't know is they are more in danger than pikachu is. If they ever get a chance of getting pikachu back they had to save him and their world from these new villains and they have no idea what they are dealing with or how they are going to get themselves out of this mess but don't worry they will get help from a little mouse that we all know and love. Which we will find out what happens on the next chapter.


	5. the Villains master plan

Meanwhile after a long time of exploring there new world they decided to go in the dark forest all of the disney villains were in the dark castle that was made by Jafar and Maleficent When all of the villains showed up they all decided to have a meeting on what they should do about this new world When the other villains were on their way back Ursula was putting a dark spell in the water that is making the water pokemon under her control. Finally when hades and others return maleficent was curious about the mouse that they brought back.

Maleficent: Hades what is the meaning of this why is there a yellow rat in my presents

Hades: Will Maleficent when we were exploring we came across these three children and this rat happens to be very powerful and I was thinking it might come in handy.

Maleficent: Really a rat can be as powerful then the misterss of all evil and what is the name of this rat.

Hades: We came across a boy and he said it was called Pikachu

Maleficent oh that's its name what a stupid name to call a useless little rat

She says as she grab Pikachu by the tail and thrown into a nearby cage

Maleficent: Will we can figure out what to do with it later right now we have a meeting that we have to get to.

When Hades lefted Maleficent felt a very strange power coming from the mouse Then she walked over to the mouse and said

Maleficent: Lets see how powerful you really are I will figure out later. When I come back from the meeting.

Pikachu was still unconscious from the dust that Hades spread on him but after a long time sleeping pikachu wake up but when he woke up he felt very weak like he can only open his eyes but he can not move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meeting room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Meeting room all of the villains all start to sit around the table so that they can get started. So After everyone was seated. Jafar was the first one to start the meeting.

Jafar: Welcome villains to our new home I put all of us have something very evil that we want to do with this land. Does anyone have any ideas on how we are going to take this world down.

Hades: Will when me and the other villains were exploring we discovered that this world is crawling with those creatures that are called pokemon and I think we should do something with them

Jafar: oh okay thank you for the information Hades

Hook: We also learned that the people around here carry these balls around and that is how they caught them.

Jafar: oh interesting magic balls that can became their slave, I like it but I think we should have a little fun with those little balls that the people play with.

Hades: I know what you mean Jafar, I have an idea that everytime a person releases one of those pokemon they will become evil and we will turn those poke balls into villain balls

Ursula: I already started my rein when you were gone I was busy puting some of my potions into the water that will but the water type pokemon under my control but if they disobey me they will become a soul.

Hook: oh that is good idea but we also have another problem

Jafar: what is it Hook

Hades: There are these kids that we saw today that had a pikachu but we took the pikachu and we still have to worry about that boy and his friends.

Jafar: um please tell me more about this boy and the mouse and is it like Mickey

Hades: No this mouse is nothing like Mickey he is an electric mouse and the boy also had a powerful energy in him as well.

Malenficent: Will what ever we do we can not let that boy and his friends stop us we have to stop them because they will ruin our plans to take over this world, Then that gives me an idea how about we put a dark spell on those creatures, I will put a mind control spell on the little mouse and he will forget everything except that he works for us and I might have some more plans for that boy and his friends

Jafar: I like it we have so many evil plans going on in one sitting I like it and with this world under our control no one will stop us not even that puny boy and his friends and not even Mickey Mouse can even stop us,

Then all of the villains all laughed evilly together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~pokemon forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep in the forest Ash and his friends have been looking everywhere or any sign of Hades or Hook but they had no luck on finding them. The forest keeps on getting darker and darker by everytime they kept on walking forward

Brock: Hey Ash do you have any idea where those people have ran off to

Ash: I am not sure but I know we have to find them fast and I am so scared on what they are going to do with pikachu but all I know is these guys are nothing like Team Rocket.

Misty: Will do you mind telling us what happen.

Ash: Misty I already told you back when you guys woke me up.

Misty: No I mean do you have any information about the people that stolen pikachu.

Ash: Will one of them was priate and one of them was more like a god and if anything happens to pikachu they are going to be so sorry.

When Ash and his friends were trying to find a away to find pikachu they did not know that Maleficent placed a dark spell on their pokeballs and on the trees instead of the forest being beautiful and full of life it was a dead forest and all of the pokemon were getting sick because of the change of the habitat. Ash and his friends were trying everything that they can to help the pokemon and it was pretty hard to help them when there is no food or water to help them.

Brock: These poor pokemon we need to gife them water Ash and Misty do you mind getting one of your water pokemon to help

Ash and Misty: Sure thing Brock they both said at the same time

Ash: Come on out squirtle

Misty: You come on to Staru

When the pokemon came out there were something very strange about them they acting very weird but Ash and Misty didn't notice so they told their pokemon to use water gun on the pokemon to cool them off but it turn out that squirtle and Staru did use water gun but they spilled water all over Ash and Misty instead.

Ash: Hey we want you to speak the pokemon with water not us

Misty: yeah what is up with you guys

But they did not listen they were to busy attacking their trainers and the attacked pokemon with great force. Ash and Misty tried to get them to stop but it will not work that is when they realize something is very wrong with their pokemon so they decided to return them to their pokeballs.

Brock: Woah guys what happened

Misty: oh brock something scary just happen me and Ash called out our water pokemon and they started to attack us like they wanted to hurt us.

Brock: Thats terrible now what we are going to do

Ash: I think they only way that we are going to fix this mess is to find those bad guys.

Brock: alright lets go

Back at the villains castle all of the villains saw everything and they were so proud of their work while the other villains were looking at their cystal ball Cruella de vil and Maleficent went to go see what they want to do with the mouse

Maleficent: hum what to do with you is the real question my little friend

Cruella: what are we going to do about that boy

Maleficent: oh no need to worry about that Jafar has his eyes on him and his little friends .

Cruella: Yes because I don't want them to get in my way so I can turn this little one into a fur coat

Maleficent: oh yes and it is wake.

Then Jafar walked in

Jafar: hello ladies how is our little yellow friend doing and you two or missing the whole thing

Cruella: What is it Jafar Maleficent put a dark spell on the pokeballs I already know about that

Maleficent: yeah I already told you and now we have to take care of those little brats You know I haven't been outside of this castle yet. I think I might pay them a little visit. I like to see how much of a threat that they are.

Jafar: yeah me too so cruella would you mind keeping a eye out for our little friend here or do you want to join the others down stairs.

Cruella: I think I am going to go back down stairs so that I can come up with a beautiful new design for my fur jacket.

Maleficent: very well then and don't worry this cage is gradded by magic so come one Jafar lets see what our new friends have in store for us.

Jafar just laughed and then Maleficent and Jafar poof themselves out of the castle and they saw how Maleficent's trees were looking and they were dying and she was proud of her work. Meanwhile Ash and his friends did not know that they were being watched Jafar and Maleficent were waiting for the right time to show themselves. So they kept on following them and try to play some teaks on them for fun.

Back at the Disney world mickey has been very tired to get everything ready for the party tonight and just having a big busy day in general this is what happens when you are the main attraction in a very big company. He had shows to do, parades to be in, getting everything ready for the party, meet and greets, pay checks, and character dining. Just being in charge of everything and everybody. He was so busy in fact that he forgot to check up on the villains.

Mickey: man what a day I am so tried that I can not even keep my eyes open.

When Mickey opened the door to his house in disneys magic kingdom Pluto greeted him with lots of licks

Mickey: hi there Pluto I had a very busy day today. That I did not had time to check up on the villains. But I will check on them tomorrow it really depends on my schedule but I can't let my pals down.

Then he got a phone call from Minnie

Then that was when Mickey had an idea. He picked up the phone and he knew that she will call him to wish him good night. So Mickey picked up the phone and said.

Mickey: hi Minnie please don't be mad at me but I did not check up on the villains today.

Minnie: oh that's alright mickey we had a very busy day so I know that you will not had enough time to check up on them.

Mickey: thank you Minnie for understanding and that is what I want to talk about with you and I have an idea.

Minnie: oh and what is that

Mickey: Do you mine taking over the park in the morining because I am planning to check up on them first thing in the morning and I just hope that those villains are not causing a lot of trouble for that universe.

Minnie: okay Mickey that is a good idea because I don't want those villains to harm anyone over in that world. So yes I will be in charge of the park and after you tell me what is going on with the villains. We can get ready for the party.

Mickey: oh okay Minnie thank you

Minnie: No problem Mickey will we better get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow.

Mickey: Yeah Minnie and thank you again I really hope that you can handle this by yourself.

Minnie: Oh don't worry Mickey if I need any help I can always ask Donald and Goofy to help me.

Mickey: Oh okay will good night and good luck

Minnie: You too Mickey

Then Mickey and Minnie both hang up and then they started to head off to their bedrooms so that they can get some sleep in them. They have a big day that is ahead of them what is Mickey going to to check up on the Villains, Will Ash and his friends save their world before the Disney villains destroy it and what would Mickey do if he finds out what the villains been up to. Check out on the next Chapter.


	6. The villains total control

In the pokemon world all of the villains have total control of the pokemon world. Most of them not only controlled the pokemon. They also took away the freedom of the pokemon trainers. But there is only one person that can stop them and that is Ash ketchum meanwhile back in the forest. Ash and his friends were still trying to figure out a way to find the villains hiding place but what they did not know is that they are being watched.

Ash: oh my gosh who are these bad guys. who ever these villains are they are very good at hiding.

Misty: I know and I dont even know where we are.

When Ash and Co were trying to figure out where they are Maleficent and Jafar have been thinking very hard on how they can stop them on reaching the villains castle But then Maleficent noticed the girl that was when she had an idea but to make it happen she has to find away to get her away from those boys. Then out of no where Maleficent took out her sceptor and started to casted a spell on Misty but Jafar and Maleficent or not the only ones that are causing a lot of trouble. Back at the villains castle Hades and Frollo had sent out their men to catch all of the pokemon trainers and hunt them down and force them to work for them to serve them as slaves and if they want to see their pokemon again and if they don't obey then they will be hanged by Frollo and his army along with their pokemon.

Hades: okay Frollo are you ready to sent out our army so that we can turn those pokemon trainers into our slaves. Also do not forget to check all of the towns that is in the area too.

Frollo: Yes Hades I have everything under control and if I find that boy I will also catch him as well.

Hades: Thank you frollo now I have to sent all of the creatures of the dead to attack all the town's and cities that are in this world and thinks to Ursula's mind control spell on the pokemon they will also be use as dark monsters as well.

Frollo: Very good I will see you later Hades and if Jafar and Maleficent come back please tell them about our plan.

Hades: yes if they do come back I will let them know that but they are still spying on those children now. but I will tell them when they do get back. So I will see you later and good luck.

Then Hades went back inside of his lair that is in the villain castle to sent out his monsters. Meanwhile back in the forest Maleficent has cast a dark spell on Misty that is if she touches anything sharp she will fall into a long deep sleep and can only be woken up by loves first kiss.

Jafar: What are you doing Maleficent.

Maleficent: oh I am just casting a spell on that girl that is with them and I am also casting a spell on everyones dreams. I know that boy is the dreamer that we need to destroy the power of dreams forever. But we will figure that out when the time comes on what we are going to do with him because right now we need to follow them just in case the girl leaves them and when she does then that will be the time when I will make my move..

Jafar: Nice work Maleficent. That is amazing plan.

Maleficent: Now you know why they call me the Mistress of all evil.

Jafar: So what spell are you placing on the girl.

Maleficent: Will the spell is that if she touches anything sharp she will fall into a long deep sleep and she will only be a wake by trues loves kiss and the best part is that she does not even know she is under a spell Hahahahahaha.

Then Maleficent turned to her scepter and said now great darkness please place this spell on that red head and that is if she touches anything that is sharp she will fall into a long deep sleep and will only be awaken by true loves kiss. That is what she said to the sceptor and then that spell was done without Misty knowing there was purple dust surrounding Misty. Now for the last spell then maleficent turned back to her sceptor and she said that everytime that boy dreams it will become a nightmare and it will come true. Then Ash was also getting surrounded by the dust to but he noticed it.

Ash: Hey what is going on here? Where did this purple smoke come from.

Brock: I don't know do you think it might be a pokemon in trouble.

Ash: Mind as well since everything around here is dead because of those villains.

Misty: I have a feeling that these bad guys are not just bad they are dangerous so what ever happens we have to stay alert at all times because who knows what these guys can do to us and our world.

Ash: Your right Misty and most importantly we have to figure out what they are planning on how are they going to take over the world. We have to figure out how to stop them.

But then they heard a cry for help so Ash and his friends ran straight to the cry and when they got to the location where the scream was coming from it was from a girl that was getting attacked by one of frollo's soldiers Ash, Misty and Brock saw the whole thing and Ash could not help himself but step in to help.

Ash: Hey leave her alone he says trying to push the soldier off of the girl.

Soldier: Stay out of my way boy if you know what is good for you. As he pushed Ash on his bottom on the ground and landed in the mud.

Soldier: hahaha what a street rat. He says as he was laughing at Ash and then he grabbed the girl and ride away into the dark forest with the girl in his arms.

Then Ash called out bulbasaur so that he can use his vine whip to get him out of the mud and told him to use vine whip but when it did he grabbed Ash by his arm pushed in deeper into the mud to drown him. After that then he started to use laser beam on him. Then after what bulbasaur did he ran deep into the forest.

Misty and Brock saw the whole thing and ran over to Ash and try to help him to get out When Ash got out of the mud he was so out of breath and couldn't believe that bulbasaur would do something like that to him.

Ash: Thanks guys you are totally right Misty these people are dangerous. I haven't seen bulbasaur act like that before.

When that was going on Jafar and Maleficent were happy on what just happened they could not help but laugh evilly.

Jafar: everything is working perfectly.

Maleficent: yes with our dark spells and our evil we will be unstoppable.

Meanwhile back in Disney's magic kingdom Minnie Mouse was very busy taking control over the park when she is doing that. Mickey kept his promise so right now he is in his office where the machine was located. When Mickey was in his office the first thing that he did was check on the screen and when he saw what the villains had done he was shocked on what he saw He saw trees on fire, he even saw the spells that Maleficent has placed on Misty and Ash. He also saw that their world is in huge trouble. Mickey can not believe on the damage that he has caused.

Mickey: oh no what have I done this is all my fault I have to help them. Those villains they have gone way to far this time. I have to get to that world and fast and I have to help those kids as well.

So After Mickey saw what the villains had done so he ran straight out of his office to find Minnie. When Mickey lefted his office he started to scream her name out in fear.

When Mickey found her on stage she was getting ready for the party. he ran up to her and started to hug her and that was when she noticed that Mickey didn't look to good.

Minnie: hi Mickey what's the matter.

Mickey: oh Minnie it's terrible just terrible.

Minnie has been trying to calm Mickey down by pulling him to the side so they can talk in private.

Minnie: Mickey calm down its okay shhhhh it is going to be okay and take deep breaths.

Mickey did what Minnie told him that to do it made him calm down for a little bit.

Minnie: so Mickey try again so what happened over at the other world.

Mickey: Will I went to go check up on the villains and on my gosh you are right Minnie they are destroying their world and I have to go over to that world and help them. Those kids have no idea how to stop them and I might be there only hope and after all this is all my fault. So I will help them and fix this mess and I will not come back until I do.

Minnie: I am so proud of you mickey that you want to take responsibilities for your actions. it is your mess and you have to clean it up that is why I am proud of you and don't you worry Mickey everything will be ready for the party when you get back.

Mickey: oh thank you so much Minnie I will let you know when I am coming back.

Then After Mickey said his good bye to Minnie and she told him good luck then they both kissed each other. But before Mickey went to go to the universe he need to get a very secret weapon that he will need for the trip. So After Mickey lifted Minnie and everyone he went back into the office and went near a top secret safe where the secret weapon was located and the weapon was his sorcerer hat.

Mickey: huh it looks like I am already but first I need to call professor von drake and I think I might need a little help on this mission ohhhhh Tinkerbell .

Right After Mickey called her name she fled right in and landed right in front of Mickey. So when she got there Mickey asked her is she would like to help him on a very important mission and Tinkerbell was happy to help.

Mickey: Thank you so much Tink because you never know when I will need some Pixie Dust especially to get home.

Right After He spoke to Tinkerbell Mickey went to the phone so that he can call Professor von Drake.

Mickey: Hi Professor would you mind coming over to my office right away it is about the machine.

Von Drake: I will be right over there Mickey but why do you need it remember what I told you, You can only use it once.

Mickey: That is what I am calling you about you see I made a huge mistake over at the other universe and I have to go down to that world and save them from the mess that I made.

Von Drake: Will in that case I will be right over Mickey.

Mickey: Thank you so much Von Drake.

After Mickey got off the phone he went into the nears dressing room so that he can get change into his sorcerer's outfit.

Mickey: if those villains think they can get away with this then they have another thing coming. I should have just sent them to a planet all to themselves where they will not harm anyone.

After for a long time of waiting Professor Von drake show up so that he can make some changes to the machine. When Von drake came into Mickey's office he started to make the changes to the machine.

Professor von Drake: So Mickey I made the changes to the machine and the changes is that I put in a computer that way you can type in the Universe that you want to go to but the only way to make it work is Pixie dust and magic you will need this to get home as well.

He says as he gives Mickey a remote that will sent him home so it is a good thing that he is being Tinkerbell along with him.

Mickey turned back to Tinkerbell and he said when we get to the new world the first thing that we have to do is look for those 3 kids they might help us and a better way to learn about their world. But where to find them is the real problem. But I am sure we will figure it out once we get there.

Then he forgot to show Von drake the damage that the villains have caused and he wanted to know the name of the world that they are on.

after Professor von Drake made last minute details to the machine after he was done he turned to Mickey.

Von drake: oh right Mickey everything looks ready now all I need from you is the name of the universe. Do you know the name of the universe that the villains or on.

Instead of answering he decided to show the professor the video that was on the machine. The professor was shocked when he saw what the villains had done to those creatures and to the people as well..

Mickey: do you know the name of this universe.

Von Drake: will it is really hard to tell but I am sure the Machine can tell us.

Von Drake asked the machine what is the name of that universe and the machine said it is the world of Pokemon.

Then Mickey was packing everything that he will need for the trip and then he turned back to the professor.

Mickey: Do you mind staying here just in case there happens to be problems with the machine.

Von Drake: Sure thing Mickey you know I love to help you out Mickey so good luck on your mission and have a safe trip and the name of the Universe that you are going to is the pokemon universe.

Mickey: oh okay Professor thank you and thank you for telling the name of the universe.

Mickey with Tinkerbell in his pocket he started to walk towards the machine and von Drake started to push some buttons on the machine so that it can sent Mickey to the Pokemon world and before they know it they were gone and on their way to the Pokemon world.

Meanwhile back in the pokemon world Brock and Misty have been helping Ash to get back onto his feet but when they got him to his feet they noticed the soldier lefted foot prints.

Misty: Hey guys look the horseman lefted us some footprints.

Ash: Great if we follow those footprints they should lead us to those bad guys hiding place and Pikachu.

Brock: oh okay that sounds like a good idea and since we can not use or pokemon because someone put some spell on them so what can we do now. We are pretty much helpless now if we can't use our pokemon to defend ourselves.

Ash: Don't worry Brock I guess we have to save our world without our pokemon but that does not mean that we are not giving up without a fight. we will find a way to save our world without our pokemon and we will find away to save them to.

When Ash was trying to make his friends feel better Misty can not help herself but blush at Ashs words.

Misty: your right Ash so lets follow those footprints.

meanwhile when Ash and his friends were following the footprints Jafar and maleficent totally lost the kids.

Jafar: Great now where did they go this is so annoying and so boring I really want to get rid of them and I can't wait anymore.

Maleficent: I know Jafar I am losing patience to but good things happen to those who wait. Also they should not gone to far and look Jafar they lifted us footprints and if we follow them we should be able to find them again.

Jafar: okay Maleficent lets go and when we do catch up to them we should find away to kidnapped that boy because I have a feeling that he can stop us.

Maleficent: yes with him out of the way then that will be the right time for me to work on my spell and turn all dreams into nightmares and my first victim is that girl so lets go.

What is going to happen when Mickey comes to the Pokemon world and will he be able to help Ash and his friends stop the villains, Will they be able to save Pikachu and most importantly will they be able to save their world before it is too late and what is going to happen when Ash and Co meet the one and only Mickey Mouse and how are they going to find the villains so that they can be able to stop them. Find out on the next Chapter.


	7. Mickey Mouse welcome to pokemon

Back at the villain's castle, the soldier hat kidnapped the girl started to walk up to Frollo nervously. The reason why he is nervous because he had an encounter with the boy and his friends and he failed on catching them or killing them. So when he saw Frollo he bowed his head and said

Soldier: excuse me sir there is something that I need to tell you.

Frollo: really and what is that

Soldier: I ran into that boy and his friends when I was in the forest hunting for pokemon trainers.

At Frollo had no idea what he was talking about but then he realizes the soldier was talking about Ash and then he started to get serious

Frollo: did you catch him or even better did you even kill him

Then that was when the soldier got even more nervous and said

Soldier: No sir I did not catch him or kill him

Then Frollo started to get mad at the soldier for not doing what he was told

Frollo you fool why didn't you do what you were told.

Soldier: I am so sorry sir I didn't know at first but if I ran into them again I will catch them.

Frollo: very well now get out of my slight

Then the soldier just said yes sir and ran off to hunt for more pokemon trainers

After the soldier left Frollo went back into the villain's castle and he bumped into hades and he told him that one of his men just had an encounter with Ash Ketchum and his friends.

Hades: I have a feeling that they are on to us which means we have to get to work on that rat as soon as possible.

Frollo: You are right so what do you suppose we do.

Hades: Will I think we should start putting that mind-control spell on that mouse

Frollo: okay but do we need Maleficent since it was her idea.

Hades: No we can also have Ursula do it

Frollo: oh okay do you mind getting her I really think I should go out there to help my men on catching more pokemon trainers so I can maybe find the kid myself I will probably find him way better than my men can.

Hades: Oh okay good Frollo and if you need any help you can always have some of my monsters from the dead to help you.

Then Hades handed Frollo a monster jewel and said if you need a monster all you have to do is push this button he says pointing to the center of the jewel and a monster will appear.

Frollo: okay this will help out a lot thanks hades.

Hades: no problem but now I think we both have work to do.

Then Frollo got on his horse and said I will contact the castle if I ran into that boy and his friends.

Hades: okay and good luck

Then Frollo rides off to hunt for some more pokemon trainers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~inside of the castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When hades got inside of the Castle he went to go find Ursula which she was in her lair and she said when she saw him was

Ursula: Hello Hades how can I help you

Hades: I need you to put a mind-control spell on the mouse since Maleficent is still out with Jafar.

Ursula: will I guess we better get to work on it and do you mind helping me cause with my magic and your magic it just might be easy and the spell will even last longer.

Hades: Oh sure let's begin to bring in the mouse and I have something that Maleficent will like

When some men brought in Pikachu was still unconscious especially from his encounter with maleficent.

Ursula: Oh and what is that

Hades: I am going to suck the electricity out of it and I am going to give to Maleficent and you so that you can make storms.

Ursula: Oh okay I like that and I am sure that Maleficent will love it even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~somewhere in the forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hades and Ursula were working on the mouse Jafar and Maleficent are still looking for Ash and his friends but along the way every time they saw a Pokémon they would put a dark spell on it and made sure it was evil. When the villains were doing their own thing. Ash and friends or still following the horseman footprints but when they were following they noticed something or someone in the sky.

Ash: hey what is that falling from the sky.

Misty: I don't know do you think we should see what is.

Ash: I think we should it may be something that can help us and to learn more about these villains.

the figure that Ash and his friends saw was Mickey Mouse that was falling out of the sky and he crashed into a bush.

When they got to the location where the figure had landed Ash and his friends went over to Mickey to help him up.

Brock: hey what is that in the sky he says as he was pointing to the sky.

Misty: I don't know all I know is that it is not a pokemon.

Ash: will whatever it is we should follow it let's go.

Both Misty and Brock both agreed and started to run in the direction where the figure had landed

When Mickey landed he felt light-headed.

Mickey: Wow that was some ride.

He says as he was rubbing his head.

Then finally Ash and co-found the figure and they ran over to it.

at first, they didn't know if they should trust it or not cause it was a mouse that was walking on two feet.

Ash: hey are you okay

Mickey looked up at the kids and just said Yeah I am alright wait I know you three. You are the kids that I have been looking for. you are the ones that are having problems with those villains. I came from my world so I can help you stop them.

Ash and co were surprised that this little mouse was looking for them so Brock asked you were looking for us.

Mickey: yes I was. I am here to help you with your problem that those villains had caused.

Ash: wait you know those villains?

Mickey: I sure do. oh by the way I am Mickey mouse and it is swell to meet you.

Ash: it is nice to meet you to Mickey my name is Ash Ketchum.

Misty: my name is Misty

Brock: I'm Brock and think you for helping us we would need all the help that we can get to save our world and to get Pikachu back.

Mickey: No problem I will do anything to help my pals.

Ash: that is what I'm talking about. I will do the same thing with my friends too.

As he gave Mickey a thumps up.

After Mickey, Ash, Misty, and Brock got to know each other and walking together. Brock and Ash can not stop staring at Mickey's outfit.

Brock: so Mickey where did you come from and are you a sorcerer.

But before Mickey can answer Brock's question Ash cut in and said.

Ash: of course he is Brock every sorcerer always has a hat like this one.

He says as he was trying to touch Mickey hat but he was getting annoyed by Ash trying to touch it.

Misty: Ash keep your hands to yourself don't you see that he didn't want you to touch it.

Ash: oh I'm sorry Mickey I just got carried away.

Mickey: oh its alright pal but I will need this hat if I ever get the change on helping you guys defeat these villains. I can not have anyone touch it because it be very powerful it can control water and air and all kind of magic and any other forces of energy

Ash: wow that's amazing. So Mickey where are you from anyway where you get all these great powers.

Mickey: will I come from a different universe.

When Ash and co heard what Mickey

Just said about different universe and they were shocked and decide to stop walking and continue to listen to Mickey.

Ash: wait hold on a second you are from a different universe.

Mickey: yes I am the villains that are destroying your world or also from that universe right now are also from that place too.

Misty: oh I see that explains why we have not seen or heard of these guys before.

Ash: great if you know these villains you must know their weaknesses and you can help us find my pikachu.

Mickey: yes I do know a lot about these bad guys I had faced them a lot in the past so I am your best defense against them.

Misty:oh that's great but I really want to know where you come from Mickey.

Mickey: the universe that I live in is full of magic and the happiest place in the world and it is called Disney.

Ash: wow and you said that this place is magic.

Mickey: yes it is the place where dreams come true.

Ash: Wow thats awsome Mickey I would love to visit your world someday

Mickey: oh you all can come tonight or after I help you clean up this mess. I am sure all of my pals back home will be more than happy to meet you.

Misty: oh we can go to your world I really can't wait

Brock: I can't wait either so I think we should continue on looking for that Villains castle before they find us.

Mickey: oh don't worry Brock if those villains come I can handle them and I noticed that caused a spell on your little friends I can help you with that with my magic

Ash: Really you can do that

Mickey: sure there is nothing that magic can't fix.

Then Mickey said yes and then he use some magic that only made Ash and co's pokemon back to normal but to get the world back to normal they have to defect the villains

Meanwhile after for a long time of searching Maleficent was getting tried of looking for the kids she was going to ask jafar until out of no where they finally found the kids and they were so shock about who was with them.

Maleficent: is that who I think it is look Jafar.

Jafar: it can't be could it.

Found out on the next chapter what Jafar and Maleficent is going to do now that Mickey is here. Can Mickey help Ash and co stop these villains and what is going to happen to pikachu. What do the villains have in store for our heros and what is going to happen once they find the villains castle. and what is going to happen when they figure out what they are doing to the pokemon trainers. And Will Ash and Co figure out that Mickey is the reason why these villains or here and how are they going to react to it. All of these questions will awsnered on the next chapter.


	8. Dark Pikachu and more evil plans

After Mickey has turned Ash and cos Pokémon back to normal Ash and his friends all called all of their pokemon to come out so that they can meet Mickey.

Ash: thank you so much Mickey

Mickey: oh no problem I will do anything to help my friends.

Misty: hey Ash and Brock how about we let the pokemon come out so that they can meet Mickey

Brock: that is a great idea Misty

Ash: yeah and with our pokemon back to normal we might have a better chance on looking for pikachu

So when Ash and his friends sent out all of their Pokémon. They were so shocked that Mickeys magic had work. After everyone came out of their pokeballs Ash was the first to speak.

Ash: hi guys it is so glad to have you all back to normal but we want you to meet our new friend and this friend is going to help us get our world back to normal and to get pikachu. We like you to meet our special friend Mickey Mouse.

Mickey: hiya folks please to meet you.

Then all of the pokemon were so happy to be free from the curse that the villains that put them under so the first thing that is they hugged and licked their trainers then after that they went over to Mickey and started to give him warm thanks for setting them free.

Mickey: awww your very welcome pal.

Ash: Now that we got our pokemon back we can finally find Pikachu

Then the trainers returned all of their pokemon into their poke'balls

Ash: okay everyone now that everyone is back to normal and met mickey we can finally find those villains and get our world back to normal.

Mickey: also so that you guys can meet my pals back home to

Ash: oh Mickey we will not miss it for the world right guys

Everyone all agreed so they all went into the forest hoping that they can get a clue or where to find these villains and the castle but that will not be a problem now that the trainers got their pokemon back and with a little help from Mickey nothing can't go wrong or can it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Villains castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile back at the villains castle Ursula was hard at work on making pikachu evil will Hades was to busy sucking the electricity out of pikachu and placed in a magic ball that will be used to create storms for maleficent to make.

Cruella: Oh my gosh you guys are not going to believe what I found it and I do not need that mouse anymore to make more fur coats. I will be making them out of these types of creatures

Then Cruella came in with a cage full of eevees and placed them right in front of them

Hades: will Cruella what is that and where did you get it.

Cruella: Will I took them from one of the trainers that Frollo had kidnapped and I don't know what they are called but I found this device that should tell me.

The Device that Cruella found was a poke'dex it is a device that tells you about a pokemon

Cruella: This thing says that it is called an Eevee and it is so cute. So what are you guys doing with the mouse.

Hades: Will I am so happy that you asked me that will you see our little friend here has an very powerful electricity power and we were going to sucked out of him so that we can make storms.

Cruella: oh I like that what are you going to do after you suck the electricity out of it.

Ursula: Will we are going to gave it a new power. This power is going to gave this mouse mind control powers , dream eating and turn them into nightmares.

Cruella: oh I like it and is anyone keeping a eye out for those brats just in case they are getting close to the castle

Hades: yeah Jafar and Maleficent still haven't come back yet so I am assuming that they are keeping a eye out for those kids and Frollo is on the hunt looking for the boy and trying to find a way to catch him but right now he is still hunting for more pokemon trainers.

Cruella: thats is so great if one of the trainers that he gets has a fur like pokemon please tell him to sent them to me so that I can start making more coats.

Hades: yes cruella I will let Frollo know that once he comes back.

Cruella: Will I am going to go back to work on making these eevees into a fur coat you guys carry on what you were doing.

Then Cruella lefted to make her coats and when she lefted Hades putting some wires onto pikachu's cheeks. The Ursula started to put some ingredients into her cauldron and started to say some magic words. Then all of sudden pikachu's eyes started to turn red and then that was when Ursula turned to hades.

Ursula: hades take a look at this it is working perfectly.

When Hades walked over to Ursula he can see that pikachu is starting to turn black and his eyes were turning red and his cheeks were turning purple.

Hades: yes I can see that it is working perfectly and with its new powers no one will be able to stop us.

After the transptation pikachu was totally under the villains control and hades had stored his electric power into a special jar that only magic can unlock it. So Hades went to the crystal ball to contact Maleficent so that he can show her what they had done to the mouse. Hades went over to the cauldron so that he can talk to Maleficent. When he walked over to the cauldron it started to open and then he asked it to contact Maleficent.

~~~~~~somewhere in the forest~~~

Hades: Crystal ball please contact me to Maleficent

Meanwhile back in the forest Maleficent scepter started to glow but she was to busy looking at this pokemon that was called charizard and she want to use them but before she did Jafar noticed that her scepter was glowing.

Jafar: hey Maleficent you scepter is glowing. It might be from the villain castle.

Maleficent: hold on a second Jafar I just want to cause a dark spell on those dragons.

Jafar: do you want me to answer it

Maleficent: no because I need it to cause the spell. I want to make a mind control spell them that will make me their dragon queen.

Jafar: oh okay but make it quick because I really want to find those kids and fast.

Maleficent: don't worry Jafar it will only take a second.

Then Maleficent took out her Specter and started to place her spell on charizard. Then all of there eyes started to turn purple they were like mini visions of maleficent dragon form.

Jafar: nice going now lets see why you Specter is glowing.

Maleficent just rolled her eyes and said I know why it is glowing someone is trying to contact me from the castle.

So after Maleficent was done with the spell that she placed on the charizard she took look at the Crystal ball that was on her sector and when it turn on it showed a picture of hades.

Maleficent: hi Hades do have something that you wish to report.

Hades: yes I do have something to report it is something that we did with the mouse.

Maleficent: oh really and what is that

Hades: will I stuck its power and I was thinking that you can use its power to make powerful storms. Now take a look at him.

When hades turned the crystal ball towards pikachu it start to destroy everything in its cage.

Maleficent: oh that is an amazing idea hades so now that we have its power so what else are we going to do with it.

Hades: will I did put a spell on it and the spell that I put on him is that he can suck dreams and will replace them into nightmares and I was thinking we can try it on that boy first. Since we all know that he will not stop until he gets to his little friend.

Maleficent: hum I like it good work hades.

Hades: thank you mistress so how are the kids.

Maleficent: will we kind a lost track of them so me and Jafar or trying to find them.

Hades: oh okay do you have any idea where they are.

Maleficent: I have no idea but I thinly but I have idea I can find them on my crystal ball

Jafar: that's a good idea Maleficent

Maleficent looked into her crystal ball and said please show me the dreamer and his friends and when it showed a picture of Ash and his friends Maleficent was shocked and suprise who was with them.

Jafar: so did you locate where those kids were.

Maleficent: yes and not only that they a very old friend of ours that is with them right now.

Then Maleficent handed her specter to Jafar and he was surprised on who was with Ash and his friends.

Jafar: oh I knew that Mickey will come to save them just like we through he would. Now he will pay for what he has done and look what Mickey did to their pokemon.

Maleficent: hum that little rat he broke the spell off of their other pokemon but lucky we still have that yellow mouse under our control. I think it is time to show them who they are dealing with.

Jafar: I knew that Mickey will regret banning us was a huge mistake and now he is getting on what he deserves come on Maleficent we have unfinished business to take care of.

Then Jafar and Maleficent used their magic to make themselves disappear.

Wow looks like Ash and friends are all in danger big time. Now the battle between pokemon and the Disney villains is right behind the corner. The next chapter is when Ash and his friends meet the evil Maleficent and how is mickey going to stop the villains and will Ash ever get pikachu or does he have to get more help. But with Mickey the spell on pikachu will be broken. Hope everyone is ready because the battle is up stay toon.


	9. The fight is on and the truth

Meanwhile back in the forest Ash, Misty, Brock and Mickey have all been walking for a while now but then they cut short by a cloud of smoke. Then they all heard evil laughs

Mickey: stand back everyone

Then suddenly Jafar and Maleficent appeared in front of them.

Jafar: well well what do we have here it is our old pal Mickey mouse.

Mickey: oh right you two what are you up too this time.

Ash: yeah and what did you do to my pikachu.

Will jafar was trying to get since into Mickey. Maleficent was standing in front of Ash and his friends they looked afraid especially Misty.

Maleficent: so you want to know what happened to your little friend huh.

Ash: yes I do what have you done to pikachu.

Maleficent: I never had anyone talk to me like that do you have any idea who you are talking to and do you know who I am.

Ash: no except you the ones that stolen my pikachu.

Then mickey saw that Maleficent was trying to threat his new friends so he ran in front of them and said.

Mickey: not so fast Maleficent if you want them then you will have to get through me first.

Misty: her name is Maleficent her name even sounds scary.

Ash went right next to Mickey and said who is that Mickey?

Mickey: this is Maleficent the most dangerous out of all of the villains in my world she is also known as the mistress of all evil.

Maleficent: that is why you should fear me oh and you said that you wanted to know about your little friend right you little brat.

She says looking straight at Ash with a glance on her face.

Ash: yes what did you do to him.

Then Maleficent started to use her scepter and when she turned it on it had a picture of pikachu in his new form.

Ash: pikachu what did you do to him? Don't worry buddy I will find you everything is going to be alright I promise and they will not get away with this.

Then Ash turned to Maleficent as he tried to attack her but she moved out of the way and he hit a tree.

Maleficent: oh we just gave him a little makeover and now he is under our control now and there nothing that you can do to stop us.

Misty and Brock ran over to Ash to see if he was hurt and he wasn't so after that they started to head back where Mickey was.

Ash: what are you guys planning to do with my pikachu.

Jafar: well we are using your little friend to suck out dreams of everyone and turn them into nightmares starting with you.

He says as he was pointing to Ash.

Then Mickey jumped right in front of Ash.

Ash: what do you want with me.

Jafar: will you see young man you happened to have a very powerful force that is coming from you and that force happens to be a dream and we want that dream.

Mickey: I see that your evil plan is to take everyone's dreams and turn them into nightmares.

Jafar: very good mickey and the mouse is not the only thing that we are after. Frollo has kidnapped all of the pokemon trainers and we are going to use them as slaves and cruella is using the pokemon that is made out of fur into fur coats hahahahah. As you can see we have lots of work to do.

Mickey: you will never get away with this.

Maleficent: we already have and that is not all

But before Maleficent continued misty cut her off and said

Misty: guys I think it is time for us to fight them?

Ash: yeah let's go it is time for a pokemon battle.

Brock: yeah we are not giving up our world without a fight.

Then jafar and maleficent started laughing

Maleficent: do you think your little monsters can stop us mostly me the mistress of all evil. All this is priceless and you must be joking to think that these monsters can stop me.

Mickey: that is not all that they have they also have me as well.

Jafar: oh really then lets do this Mickey.

Then the fight was on Mickey went to take on Jafar will the Pokémon trainers went to take down Maleficent. After for a long time of fighting. Will Jafar was fighting Mickey Jafar keep on throwing lazer beams that was coming out of his staff and mickey was throwing balls of energy at Jafar.

So when Mickey was battling Jafar the trainers are doing what ever they can to take down Maleficent but it seems to be impossible because she was way to strong for their pokemon to handle. Then all of their pokemon are getting really tired of battling and it seems like they have not had enough luck yet.

Then Misty walked up to Ash and Brock and said guys I dont think we should continue on fighting with her she is way to powerful.

Brock: Your right Misty and the pokemon seem to be getting tired to.

Maleficent: aww I see that we are getting tired now are we. you fools think that you can really defeat me the mistress of all evil.

Then Ash tried to walked up to the evil witch but before he could walk even towards her his feet got stuck in the ground so did Brocks feet to and they could not move.

Misty: Ash, Brock are you alright don't worry I will get you guys out of here.

Ash: No Misty don't worry about us just take care of yourself now run.

Misty: But Ash I can't leave you

Ash: Yes you can you have to, You can do it Misty I know that you can.

Misty took a deep breath and ran straight to the forest with Misty gone Maleficent had a glance on her face. So Maleficent went into the forest to find Misty

But Ash tried to stop her from reaching misty but it was no loose he can not do anything now that he was stuck in the mud.

Maleficent did not pay any attention to Ash and Brock she just continue to walk past them

Maleficent: Now I got you where I want you she says as she was trying to catch up to Misty. Your mine now my new sleeping beauty.

Misty kept on running deep into the forest but then she reached a dead end. when she reach it Maleficent showed up and she placed her scepter right in front of Misty and said

Maleficent: touch the spindle touch it I say!

When Maleficent was saying that Misty was hypnotized and she couldnt control herself so Misty went to touch the spindle when she touched it she fainted and fell on the ground. when Maleficent watch Misty fell on floor she started to laugh evilly.

Meanwhile when Ash and Brock were trying to get themselves out of the ground Mickey was still fighting Jafar and he seems to have a hard time beating Mickey.

Mickey: So Jafar do you give up

Jafar: I am not done with you and your friends yet Mickey. We still have that rat and we will use it to take over this place and I bet by now you regret on what you have done.

Ash and Brock could not help but over hear but said

Ash: Mickey what is he talking about what does he mean that you will regret.

Jafar: aww I see that you didn't tell them did you Mickey.

Ash: tell us what Mickey

Jafar: go on Mickey tell them what you have done if you didn't ban us from the Disney world this world would have been in peace but thanks to you their world is destroyed. SO GO ON MICKEY TELL THEM THE TRUTH ARE I WILL MAKE YOU!

Mickey took a deep breath and walked in front of Ash and Brock as he did. He was getting so nervous that he was sweating and got down on his knees.

Mickey: um well um before I tell you guys the truth I just want to say that I am sorry. I am pretty much the reason why these villains or here in the first place. I banned them from my world so I asked my friend to build a machine that will transport a person to a different universe or another. I am so sorry I didn't know that they will end up in a place like this please forgive me.

After Mickeys speech Ash and Brock were speechless on what they just heard. But mickey did not move his spot as he continue to fell into despair.

Jafar: we told you that you will pay for this and now look what you have done Mickey.

Mickey: so I came all this way to help you and to get your world back to normal and after all of this is all over I am going to be senting ALL OF YOU VILLAINS ARE GOING TO HAVE A PLANET OF YOUR OWN!

Jafar: we will just see about that now if you all excuse us me and Maleficent and other villains have a world to take over.

But before Jafar can leave maleficent showed up and said

Maleficent: the deed is done

Ash: what do you mean the deed is done and what did you do to Misty.

Maleficent: how about you see for yourself hahahahahahah

Then Maleficent used her scepter to show Ash what happened to Misty she was in the tallest tower in the villain castle.

Maleficent: she is in a long deep sleep and there nothing that can wake her nothing. Now come on Jafar let's go back to the castle and let our rein over this world begin. But don't worry we will see each other again soon we are not done with you yet don't worry this is not over we well be back.

Jafar: I am right behind you Maleficent. oh by the way Mickey thank you so much for setting us here.

Then Jafar and Maleficent used their magic to make themselves disappear.

When they were gone Ash reached into his pocket to get totodile

Ash: totodile I choose you

Then totodile came out and Ash asked to use water gun on the mud so that it can melt the dirt off of him and Brock and then they were out of the dirt and when they got out. They ran over to Mickey to help him up and to cheer him up.

Brock: it is going to be okay

Mickey: you really think so

Ash: we understand Mickey you wanted to save your world but now you have to help us save ours. It does not matter how or the reason these villains are here all that matters is that they are here and it is up to us to stop them.

Brock: Ash is right but we don't know if we can forgive you just yet but you made a mistake and we will do whatever it takes to fix this mess.

Mickey: but if it wasn't for me your pikachu would not been a dark monster and Misty will not be in a 100 year sleep right now.

Ash: oh don't worry Mickey you can not give up and we understand that you made a mistake and now you want to fix it. But we are pretty disappointed on why didn't you tell us in the beginning.

Mickey: will because I didn't want you guys to think that I worked with them and I know that this is my fault and now it is up to me to fix it.

Ash: and with us helping you nothing bad is going to happen and as long as me and Brock have our pokemon and you have your magic Mickey I am sure we can stop those villains.

Brock: so what are we waiting for let's save Misty, pikachu and most importantly our world.

Mickey: oh boy I say let's get this show on the road he says feeling better about telling Ash and Brock the truth.

As our hero's run into the dark forest who knows what danger what will await them. How are the villains going to use Ash as a victim for their plan and will it be used to destroy mickey and destroy the power of dreams. All you have to do is stay toon.


	10. Mickey, Ash and Brock got captured

After for a long time of walking Ash, Brock and Mickey finally reached the castle but when they got there they were surrounded by guards .

Brock: look guys the footprints had stopped here.

Then they all started to look up and look at the dark and scary castle that was right in front of them.

Ash: is this place that those villains are hiding my pikachu and Misty.

Brock: I think so those horsemen footprints stop here and looks pretty scary. If I were a villain I would live here if I was one. What do you think Mickey do you think those villains might be in this castle.

Mickey: oh yeah those villains really made a very good place to call home. I have to say that this is the place that they are hiding and by the look up it. It looks like it was made by magic. So yes this must be the place.

Outside of the castle gate Frollo noticed the boys and he ordered his men to get them.

Frollo: oh look what we have here three Intruders men get them.

Then all of sudden Ash, Brock and Mickey were all surrounded by guards. Then the guards started to grabbed them.

Ash: Wow what is going on here and let us go.

?: I can answer that

Brock: wait who said that?

Then a dark shadow appeared in front of them and the figure was frollo.

Frollo: oh I knew that sooner or later that you will fall right into my net and now that finally caught my prey. We can finally end of dreams forever.

Then frollo ordered his man to take the boys into the dungeon.

Ash: who are you and are you one of those villains?

Frollo: why yes I am one of those villains my name is judge Frollo. All prisoners will remain quiet. Now come along men lets put our new guests into their room.

Then the guards grabbed the boys and tied their hands and feet together and started to carry them into the castle .

When they got inside of the castle Ash and Brock were horrified on what they saw all different pokemon trainers lined up to get killed.

Ash: What did you do to them?

Frollo: you like what you see?

Brock: this is horrible Ash is right what are you doing to them.

Frollo: all of them used to be Pokémon trainers but now they are slaves and they are getting killed along with their pokemon if they don't obey.

Mickey: hey Frollo let them go at once.

Frollo: I don't take orders from mice.

Then Frollo took a look at Ash and remembered that he was the dreamer that he was looking for and said wait a minute you are the boy that we have been looking for.

Ash: you been looking for me.

Mickey : yes Ash don't you remember when we ran into Jafar and Maleficent and they said they want your dream.

Ash: you mean my dream of becoming a pokemon master.

Frollo: so it is true that this boy is a dreamer and the force that we been looking for but lucky for you that dream will never happen.

Then he turned to his men and said.

Frollo: Change of plans just put those two in the dungeon but take this one into our special room he says making Ash look up at him.

Frollo: take those two to the dungeon but put this one in our special room.

Ash: let me go you will never take away the treasure dreams that we all share.

Frollo: oh we will just see about that. come along men we have work to do.

After the guards reached the dungeon they thrown Brock and Mickey into the dungeon.

Guard: you will remain here until our master knows what he wants to do with you.

Then the guard lift the dungeon and locking it behind him. When he was gone. Mickey can not help himself but cry into his arms. Brock went over to him to make him feel better.

Brock: it is going to be okay Mickey I am sure that we can find away out of here.

Mickey: I know but I just can't believe that I was the one that got you into this mess.

Brock: don't worry Mickey we will find a way out of here and if I know Ash he can be very brave and strong. I am sure that whatever they are going to do to him I am sure Ash will find a way out of it.

Mickey: thanks Brock but I am so sorry for letting this happen.

Brock: its okay Mickey no harm is done. We just need to come up with a plan to get out of here.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle Frollos guards were tiring Ash up and put him in a dark room waiting to see what the villains are going to do with him and how are they going to use pikachu to suck out his dream on becoming a pokemon master.

Guard: You will stay in this room until one of the villains gets you they are in a meeting right now so stay put and do not move.

Ash: How can I move you tied me to a chair.

Guard: just don't do any funny business ok.

Then the guard lefted as he locked the door and guarding to make sure that he stays in there until one of the villains gets him.

Ash: I have to get out of here so I can save everyone but first I have to get out of here and find Brock and Mickey. I really hope that they will be alright.

He says as he was putting his head down sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the villains meeting room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every villain were all at the meeting room trying to disgust on what they are going to do now. Frollo came into the room with some great news to tell everyone. So when everyone sat down around the table they started to look up at Frollo.

Jafar: oh okay Frollo what is the good news that you want to tell us?

Frollo: Will today one of my men and myself have captured that boy and his friends.

Jafar: awww perfect and not only that I see that hades and Ursula did a great job on turning the yellow mouse into a dream eating monster.

Jafar: Will Villains I got to say we had done it and not only that we finally got or revenge on Mickey Mouse.

Hades: uh wait and thanks to Frollo and Maleficent dark magic all of those pokemon and their trainers are all under our control. It looks like no one can stop us now. But now we have to figure out what else do we have to do.

Jafar: yeah now that we got the dreamer we can use that mouses new powers to use it on him and I heard that boy has a strong bond with it. Now thanks to us that bond will be broken.

Maleficent: Also I have to make sure that he does not go near my new Sleeping beauty that is up in the tallest tower in the castle. So what ever what happens we can not let the boy come any closer to the tower.

Frollo: oh don't worry Maleficent before I came over here one of my guards have told me that he is all tied up and I have a guard making sure that he does not escape so we are all good.

Maleficent: oh thats good I want him in the throne room as soon as we are done here.

Jafar: Now the other thing that we need to do is find a way on how to get rid of Mickey and his friend that he brought him in the dungeon with.

Hades: Will figure that out with the time comes but right now we should focus on how to get rid of Mickey.

Jafar: the other thing that we need to do is come up with a plan on how to get that boy to obey us and what are going to do if he doesn't.

Hades: I have an idea I do need more help in the underworld his soul will be mine and Ursula can turn his body into an unfortunate soul.

Ursula: aww I like that and I do need a contract for that soul.

Jafar: will I think we know what we are going to do. Now let's all go back to work now.

Maleficent: perfect now let's get the boy and take his dream and turn it into a nightmare. Then we will destroy the whole power of dreams.

Meanwhile back in the Dungeon Brock and Mickey have been thinking of a way to get out of the dungeon then all of sudden Mickey felt something in his pocket but he was to busy trying to come up with a plan to notice.

Mickey: Can you try using one of your pokemon to help us get out of here I don't know if they put some kind a magic on the lock but if your pokemon does not make it open then I will try and then we can go find Ash.

Brock: oh okay I like that idea Mickey

Mickey: Like I said I will do anything to help my friends I just hope that we are not too late.

Brock: I will say the same for my friends to.

Mickey: Right so what type of pokemon can you use that can get us out of here.

Then Brock pulled one of his pokeballs and said come on out vulpix when he called out vulpix it came out of the ball and Brock said

Brock: Vulpix I want you to use flamethrower on the door

When Vulpix was doing what Brock asked then it started to melt the metal door but it only made the door weaker.

Meanwhile in a room that is on the other side of the Castle. Ash was still tied up in the dark room that Frollo's guards had put him in. Then suddenly he heard foot steps. The footsteps was Maleficent with two guards that were behind her. When the guard saw the mistress he bowed and said the prisoner is ready my lady.

Maleficent: very good not stand back you fool I would like to have a word with the boy.

Then guard lifted the door and Maleficent reached into her pocket to get the key to open the door and when she walked in Ash could not help himself but glaze at her.

Maleficent: well well what do we have here a dream that is about to be turned into a nightmare. I did not respect the dreamer to be a peasant.

Ash: you will never take away my dream of becoming a pokemon master.

Maleficent: aww much fire in your spirit but lucky you don't have a choice. Because we don't want anything bad to happen to your little friend now do we.

She says carrying the cage that hald pikachu. She placed it right in front of Ash and when it did pikachu tried to bite his face off.

Ash: pikachu let him go he says trying to get out of the ropes

Maleficent: if you don't want anything bad to happen to your little friend I suppose that you do as we say.

Then Ash took a deep breath and said huh yes I will do whatever you say just don't hurt him or my other friends.

Maleficent: excellent and to make sure you are not lying. Ursula come here he agrees.

Then Ursula walked in and placed a contract right in front of Ash so Maleficent untied Ash's writing hand and she held his other hand so that he does not get away.

Ursula: to make sure we have a agreement now sign the contract. So here is the deal if you do exactly what we say then your pikachu will be safe but if you disobey then your soul will belong to me and hades forever. not only that you will end up like the other pokemon trainers a slave.

Then Ash was scared on the decision that he has to make an honor to save his friends then maleficent cut in

Maleficent: he can make his decision on our way to the thrown room. Guards take him to the thrown room.

Then the guards came up behind Ash and started to carry him to the thrown room. They were following the two witches to the thrown room.

In the dungeon area Brock and Mickey have been working on how to unlock the door so far vulpix used his flamethrower but it only made the door thin Black. So Mickey tried to use some of his magic with little help from Brock but all of a sudden the steel that was on the door was burned started to shrink. Mickey was using some magic that will remove the bars but thanks to vulpix it was much easier. So after for a while of trying to open the dungeon door it finally opened after they were out of the dungeon Brock returned Vulpix into his pokeball. Then they ran into the hallway and when they got there they saw Ash being taken to the thrown room and he was being lead by Ursula and Maleficent.

Brock: yes we are free now okay now all we have to do now is find Ash.

Mickey: I don't think we need to worry about that.

Brock: why is that

Mickey: look he is right over there with those guards it looks like they are taking him somewhere.

Brock: I say that we should follow them and after we get him we should find Misty to .

Mickey: oh okay but first I want to see what they are planing to do with him before we do anything.

Brock: oh okay so lets go, I wonder where they are taking him.

Mickey: that is why we need to follow them come on lets go before they do anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Villains throne room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Maleficent and Ursula finally got to the throne room they sat Ash right in front of them and then the guards were still holding onto him just in case he tries to get away. When they got there Jafar, Hades and Maleficent all went to their throne and Ursula was the first to speak

Urusla: So do we have a deal you will gave us your dream on becoming a pokemon master and then we will turn all dreams into nightmares or you will give us your soul. The choice is yours but if you do refuse take a look at your future.

Then Urusla made Ash look to her garden of souls and was shocked and so sad to see all those people have been turned into souls he really wanted to help them but there is nothing he can do about it at the moment.

Ash: You can't be serious I will never give up on my dream so that you can take away everyone elses.

Maleficent: Wrong answer bring in the mouse if you don't do what we say then you can say good bye to your little yellow friend here hahahahahaha

After Maleficent said that then the guards brought in the mouse and he was still in his cage.

Ash: No pikachu leave him alone, get away from him you monster!

Maleficent: So what is your choice you better make it quick or Jafar will make you.

Urusla: oh like I haven't been called that before. come on I am a very busy woman and I dont have all day and remember this contract is illegal and it is unbreakable.

Ash: huh I guess I don't have a choice fine I will do what ever you want just don't hurt him.

Urusla: Great I see that we have a deal then now sign the contract to make sure that we really do have a deal.

Then a scroll showed up right in front of Ash with a fish pen in front of it. Ash grabbed the pen and started to write his name down.

and then he closed his eyes and then he signed it Ash Ketchum

When Brock and Mickey got to the thrown room they saw Ash was about to sign one of Ursula's contracts.

Mickey: oh know now what are we going to do we can't go in there it is surrounded by guards.

Brock: We need a distraction

Mickey: I can take care of that. Here is the plan I will distract the villains will you get Ash out of there.

Brock: okay Mickey good luck

Mickey: You too Brock

Then Brock and Mickey Shake each others hands and then they all went to do their jobs. Brock went behind a picture that was right behind two guards and waiting for the right time to get Ash out of there.

Ursula: great now that we have a deal. Here is what we want you to do just be a good little boy and just stand here and don't move this will only take a second.

Then Hades told Ursula that he will take care of the rest as they were trying to put some magic around Ash . Then he told frollos guards to hold him still. Then Hades looked at pikachu and said

Hades: are you ready to flash on your first dream little one.

The dark pikachu just nodded and licked his lip.

Ash: pikachu please you can't do this. Its me Ash I know you don't want to do this.

Hades: he can't hear you fool he can only hear our voices.

When they were getting pikachu ready to fresh on Ash's dream. Mickey overheard everything and that gave him a idea that can distract them. Plan is that he is going to disguise his voice as one of the villains that way it will keep them busy will Brock was thinking of a plan to to get Ash out of there without being seen.

Mickey: Now lets see how can I distract them, oh I got it

But when the contract was about to disappear Mickey used his magic to turned the contract into flower petals.

Urusla: Wait who did that I thought this contract was unbreakable.

Then Mickey stand out of his hiding place and said I did and if you want him you will have to get through me.

Urusla: Mickey how are you here how did you escape from that dungeon.

Mickey: oh it was very easy, Now let him go. I know you villains are really after is me.

Jafar: oh Mickey we were wondering when you were going to escape from the dungeon and no you are not the only one that we are after we are after every dream in the world starting with this pokemon trainer.

Ursula: but you are too late he already signed the contract.

Mickey: really are you sure about that because the last time I checked it got changed into a pile of flower petals.

Ursula: you did that you little rat!

Mickey: oh right you villains have gone way to far this time. It is time we end this once in for all.

Then Mickey jumped in and started to use his magic to help him fight but he wasn't strong enough there is only one thing that can and that is the power of dreams.

When Mickey was doing his best to distract the villains Brock went behind the two guards and he knocked them out with a near by vase.

Ash: Brock what are you doing here. Its to dangerous for you to be here and I don't want you to get hurt.

Brock: shhh I am trying to get you out of here.

Ash: oh okay but what about pikachu.

Brock: don't worry we will figure that out later I need to save you and then we will find a way to save pikachu.

When Brock was untying Ash he could not stop looking at pikachu.

Ash: don't you worry buddy I know you can't hear me but I promise we will save you from these villains. I will never let those villains hurt you.

Mickey was fighting as much as he can but the villains seem to beat him since the last time mickey fought Jafar.

Mickey: geez Jafar you seem to got must stronger since the last time that we battled and you villains might have beaten me this time but me and my friends or just warming up.

When Brock was untying Ash they started to ran out of the thrown room but without picking up some of Ash's pokemon.

Ash: but Brock what about Mickey and pikachu .

Brock: oh you don't need to worry about him Ash he is taking care of those villains right now.

Ash: oh and if we get a chance I need to make a phone call to professor oak. I need him to sent me a special Pokémon over that totally help us.

Brock: okay but lets get Mickey first.

When Mickey was busy fighting the villains didn't know that the prisoner has escaped. But on the corner of his eye he can see that Brock and Ash were around the corner. He saw that Brock helped Ash escape.

Mickey: one more question what are you planning to do after you are done with Ash.

Jafar: will just like the rest of the pokemon trainers he will burned or become a slave just like your other friend.

Mickey: oh really but it seems like the tables has turned.

Jafar: what do you mean

Then maleficent noticed that the prisoner has escaped.

Maleficent: you fools who let the prisoner escape.

Jafar: what how can that be

When the villains trying to figure out how Ash escaped they noticed that Mickey has disappeared. They knew that this was a distraction so that they can set Ash free but what they did know that the fun has only just beginning. they are not finished but Mickey and his friends just yet.

Jafar: oh that Mickey he is going to pay for this. Search for them and do not let them leave the castle. The power of dreams will be ours and we will not rest until we find them.

Frollo: guards look for those prisoners and do not let them escape. Just wait until I get my hands on them.

Maleficent: do not make them go to the highest tower.

She said to her goons but when the villains were looking all over the place for Mickey and the pokemon trainers. Mickey finally caught up to them.

Mickey: oh there you guys are and I am so grad that you are alright Ash.

Ash: oh Mickey if it wasn't for you I won't have been toast.

Then Ash and Mickey shared a hug but then Brock cut

Brock: um guys I hate to ruin a nice moment but we have to get out of here and get our world back to normal and find Misty.

Ash: yeah and they are probably looking for me now and we have to do something to save pikachu. I have never seen him act like that before not even team rocket can pull out something like that.

Brock: yeah I know I think the first thing that we have to do is to find pikachu.

Mickey: how are we going to do that. Now that the villains know that you have escape who knows what they planning next. But you guys really have to be careful you have no idea what these villains can do when they are mad and they will stop at nothing until they win.

Ash: we really have to keep a eye out for Maleficent and Ursula because I made a deal with that sea witch. Now I am more scared on what she is going to do to pikachu.

Mickey: okay now it is really time for us to get serious let's go pals.

So when Mickey and the pokemon trainers ran to save the pokemon world will they be able to stop the villains and their evil plans, will they be able to save pikachu and Misty and how are the villains going to destroy the power of dreams now that Ash has escaped. Will the villains find them and what is going to happen when they do. All of these questions will be answered on the next chapter


	11. saving pikachu

As the villains were looking everywhere for Mickey and the pokemon trainers. They were running through the castle grounds. They have been looking everywhere to find Misty and pikachu.

Meanwhile in the thrown room Maleficent was looking at Pikachu with an evil look in her eye. Pikachu was sleeping in his cage.

Maleficent: we were so close on getting the power of dreams. But you fools got distracted by Mickey. Now the prisoner is gone and who knows where he would be. We need that trainers dream so that we can start on taking all of the dreams of the world and turn them into nightmares.

Frollo: don't worry mistress all of my guards are looking for them. They couldn't have gone far.

In the castle hallway Mickey and the pokemon trainers have stopped in a castle hallway so that they can come up with a plan. But Ash wanted to make a phone call to Professor Oak.

Brock: alright let's figure out a plan and fast before we get caught again.

Ash: do you guys mind coming up with a plan on your own so that I can find a phone so that I can call Professor Oak.

Brock: No Ash we can't be separated right now cuz you might get captured and we will not be there to help you. If you get caught again. So whatever what happens we have to stay together.

Mickey: he is right Ash we have to stay together. Let's find your pals first and then you can call your Professor.

Ash: you guys are right we have to find Pikachu. I hope those witches didn't do anything to him. I am also really worried about Misty. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to them.

Brock: So come on let's go find our friends. But one problem we don't know where they are.

Ash: I know where Pikachu is. He was in the thrown room but we can't go in there cause there are villains in there. Now they are probably guarding him now.

Brock: well I guess that is where we have to go first. We also have to break that spell off of him. Mickey you know a lot about spells since you are a sorcerer so what do you think we should do.

Guards: HEY YOU THREE STOP RIGHT THERE.

Mickey: the first thing we should do is to get through to these guards by fighting.

Then Mickey used some magic to fight off the guards will the trainers used their pokemon to help them. After the guards were down on the floor the pokemon trainers returned their pokemon back into their balls.

Mickey: we have to be careful with the guards I bet there are a lot more guards that could be around this castle. So we must stay alert at all times. Now lets get out of here and save pikachu.

Then Mickey and the pokemon trainers ran into the thrown door way so that they will not be seen. So that Mickey can figure out how to break the spell off of pikachu.

Ash: So how are we going to get in there.I know that I can't go out there cause they are still after me. You two must go in and figure out a plan.

Mickey: He is right so we have to find a way to get in there and grab Pikachu before any of the villains sees us but how are we going to do that since the place is filled with villains and guards.

Back in the throne room the villains were coming up with a plan to find Mickey and his friends. they were also trying to figure out how to find them before they find Misty. But they still have pikachu who is still in his cage sleeping.

Jafar, Maleficent, Hades and Ursula are all together so that they can come up with a plan to find Ash and his friends. Then Maleficent realized that if she puts vines around the castle then there is no way that they can escape.

Maleficent: I have an idea I am going to put a forest of spikes all around the castle so that way they will not be able to escape.

Jafar: well that is one way that can help. Not to mention all of the guards are blocking every single exit in the castle. The other thing we need to do is what are going to do about this rat now. Cause now that boy has escape I bet he will do anything to saved that little rat. Maybe we use that to get him here.

Maleficent: Well I think we should start working then talking and let's not forget about the deal that we made with the boy Ursula.

Ursula: why yes How can I not forget that I always remember the deals that I make. Come on Maleficent we have a soul to take.

Near the thrown room entrance mickey and the trainers have heard and seen everything

Ash: oh great they are leaving and taking pikachu with them what are we going to do now.

Then Mickey felt something that was in his pocket that was tickling him.

Mickey: hahaha that tickles hahaha. Oh wait I forgot about Tinker Bell.

Mickey was trying to hold onto his laughter as Ash and brock were trying to quiet him down.

Then as Mickey said her name. Then tinkerbell flyed out of Mickey's pocket and landed on his hand. When she was out Ash and Brock were amazed on how beautiful tinkerbell was.

Mickey: oh sorry tinkerbell with everything that is going on I completely forgot that you were in there.

Ash: who is this Mickey she looks so magical.

Mickey: this is tinkerbell she's a fairy that came from a magical place called neverland another place that is in the Disney universe I also brought her here so that she can help me with your problem and she is a fairy . I think she can help us.

Then Tinker Bell went off of Mickey's hand and started to introduce herself in her own fairy language. But of course Ash and Brock didn't understand what she said so Mickey Translated for them.

Ash: what is she saying

As tinkerbell was throwing a bit of pixie dust on him and Brock in a playful way.

Mickey: that is her way on saying hello. Tinkerbell you can make them fly later right now we need to figure out a plan to get pikachu away from the villains.

When tinkerbell heard what Mickey said she just put Ash and brock down she just nodded her head meaning okay and just started to float right next to Mickey. Then tinkerbell gave Mickey an idea.

When tinkerbell put the pokemon trainers down. They were laughing as they were gently being put down on the ground.

Ash: wow that was really fun. I didn't know that fairies can do that.

Brock: yeah me too. So Mickey what was that stuff that she sprinkled on us.

Mickey: that is a special dust that is called pixie dust and Tinkerbell we will need to save some if we are able to get home.

He says as he looked at tinkerbell.

Ash: wow pixie dust this is making me want to visit your world even more Mickey and you are right we have to stay focas So the faster we fix this mess. The faster that we can go to Mickey's world.

Brock: alright so let's think. What do you think we should do Mickey. Do you think tinkerbell can help us maybe that was the reason why she came out of your pocket in the first place is because she wanted to help us.

Mickey: yeah and I do have a plan that you can help with us tink. I think we should follow them quietly cause I want to know what they are going to do to him. I bet they are coming up with a way to make you come to them Ash.

Ash didnt like that the villains or going to use his pikachu as bait so he thinks that he should be the one to get him back.

Ash: oh no I bet they are probably going to hurt him. We have to get in there as fast as we can. I swear if they put a hand on him. They will pay so bad that it is not going to be funny.

Mickey: oh alright so let's go and save our energy until we get to where the villains are.

The villains were in a lair. They were Coming up with a plan to get Ash to come to them. But when they were coming up with a plan they knew that they are being followed so to keep Mickey and his friends busy. Hades has sent a lot of monsters from the death to keep them busy and to keep Ash distracted so that they can attack him by surprise.

While Hades was sending out his dark pokemon. Maleficent was doing everything that she can to keep the boys from reaching misty. So she caused a spell on the tower the spell that she casted was to make the tower surround by spikes which was covering every window and door that was around the tower.

When the boys were following the villains Hades noticed the boys were following them so he called out to his monsters to get rid of them and to make sure that they captured Ash. So When the boys were fighting Mickey told tinkerbell to follow them quietly and quickly since hades didint see her there.

Hades: try to get yourselves out of that one gentleman. You see every single monster here is a dream eating machine who are also under the same spell as your little rat friend. Now my monetary minions destroy them hahahaha.

Then Hades disappeared.

Mickey was busy fighting off the monsters as the pokemon trainers were using their pokemon to help them. Then Mickey told Tinkerbell to go follow Hades.

Mickey: Tinkerbell I need you to follow Hades and make sure no one sees you. I will locate you by using some of my magic. He says as he was continue to fight off the monsters. So tinkerbell just nodded her head meaning yes and fled to the location where the villains are.

In the lair hades popped into the room and was so proud on his monsters. He noticed Maleficent was causing a spell.

Maleficent: Now that the tower is surrounded by vines there is no way they can get to her.

Hades placed a hand on her shoulder and said. What are you working on and I have great news I sent out my monsters that are dream eaters so when the time is right they will attack them either way we will get the power of dreams.

Maleficent: I glad to hear that oh I am just putting unfinished touches on the little rat here.

Hades: that's great so that he can be much more powerful. Anyway let's take a look at our hero's or doing with my monsters.

Maleficent: they are also going to have a hard time getting to that tower where that red-head is cause it is surrounded by vines. I made sure that the sleeping spell will last for 100 years.

When the villains were busy working on pikachu and trying to figure out more ways to capture the power of dreams. Mickey and the pokemon trainers are doing a great job beating the monsters.

Mickey: are you fellas okay. Are you hanging in there.

Brock: Yes Mickey we are doing just fine.

Ash: yeah but there is to many of them. If I had pikachu he will use thunderbolt and then it will be over like in a second.

Brock: well Ash pikachu is not with us so for right now you have to use your other pokemon to help you.

Then a giant monster was towering over Ash so he called out Cyndaquil and used a fire attack on it and then it exploded.

Ash: good cyndaquil I will need all the help that I need if I am going to get our world back to normal.

Brock: Hey Ash you go find pikachu me and Mickey will keep them busy are you okay with that Mickey.

Mickey: yes that is perfect just stay with tinkerbell cause if you guys get into real trouble she will contact me throw magic. Then me and Brock will come running.

As Ash was running to the Direction where Tinkerbell flow to he wave goodbye to Mickey and Brock and ran towards the Direction where he saw Tinkerbell fly off to.

Meanwhile in a lair that surrounded by cauldron spells and potions. Maleficent was putting last finish touches on Pikachu.

Maleficent: alright my little friend. We have to find away to make that dreamer come to us and I know exactly how. Then Ursula came in. Who also had an idea to and that was to watch the battle between Brock and Mickey.

Ursula: wow those monsters are getting destroyed and wait a minute where's dreamer.

Maleficent: wait what do you mean. Then she came over to the cauldron that had a crystal ball showing the battle with the monsters fighting Brock and Mickey and she didn't notice that Ash was nowhere to be seen. I bet he is on his way to rescue his little yellow rat but lucky for him he will get a shocking surprise when he finds him. These children seem to care a lot about these monsters.

Maleficent: I am going to put a dark spell on the monster that will trick the boy on handing over his dream if he wants his little friend to not become road kill hahahaha. Once I have his dream and the rest of the power of dreams then we will find a way to control every dream in the world and we will use that power to destroy Mickey Mouse once in for all.

As Maleficent was froaming up a plan. Ash was running through the halls looking for any signs of the villains or tinkerbell. He was also getting help from his pokemon as well.

Ash: Now where to start looking oh I can use noctowl to look for tinkerbell.

Then he grabbed a pokeball and throw it up in the air and said Noctowl I choose you. Then Noctowl came out and started to flap its Wings and waiting for Ash's Directions.

Ash: okay Noctowl I need you to help me find this little fairy named tinkerbell and I was hoping you can search for her in the air and I will follow.

Then Noctowl just nodded and smelled the air and trying to pick up Tinkerbells scent.

Noctowl has been smelling every corner then he started to fly off with Ash following him. They found tinkerbell on the outside door that laid to the lair where the villains are in. Tinkerbell felt someone approaching her so she slowly turned her head and noticed that it was Ash.

Ash: oh sorry Tinkerbell I see that you found the villains now all we need to do is to get inside without being seen.

Tinkerbell didn't mind and just continue to look through the window that was in the door that was showing the villains on what they were doing with Pikachu which made Ash very worried.

Ash: oh no pikachu I have to find a way to get in there and save him but how. Hey I think I have an idea.

Then Ash pulled Tinkerbell away from the door with Noctowl perch on his shoulder.

Ash: I have an idea but I need you two to help me.

Tinkerbell and Noctowl just nodded and just listen closely to Ash's plan.

Ash: okay here is the plan. Tinkerbell I want you to call out to Mickey and tell him and Brock that we found the lab and Noctowl I need you to go in there and try to find a away to distract them so that I can get the key that locks from the outside.

Meanwhile down in the hallway Mickey and Brock have defeated all of Hades monsters.

Brock: wow that was some battle are all of you alright.

All of his pokemon were fine then he returned all of them into their pokeballs. As Brock was returning his pokemon. Mickey was catching his breath.

Mickey: your telling me now we better find Ash. I hope he found Tinkerbell before he gets captured again.

Brock: well come on Mickey let's go find them.

As Brock and Mickey were following the Trail of pixie dust. Mickey was getting a magical signal that was coming from Tinkerbell.

Mickey: Brock wait I am getting a magical signal that Tinkerbell is senting me. She is telling me that they found the location where the villains are keeping pikachu.

Brock: great we should meet up with them.

After Mickey got Tinkerbells signal then him and Brock stopped running so that Mickey can hear it clear. Brock looked a little worried on why they stopped running.

Brock: Hey Mickey are you alright are you getting a signal from Tinkerbell again.

Mickey: Yes I am she is saying that Ash is with her and they found the lair where they are keeping pikachu.

Brock: oh great sent her a message saying we are on the way.

That was exactly what Mickey did he was sending a signal to Tinkerbell telling her that him and Brock are on their way.

Back in the lair all of the villains were working but Hades was sensing something or someone that was coming outside of the door.

Hades: Hey guys are you getting a strange feeling that we are being watched.

None of the villains responded to him they were to busy working on pikachu to pay attention to him. What the villains were doing was that they were putting some changes into Pikachu's emotions so that the only feelings that he can only feel is hate, anger hunger and erase all of the memories that he had with Ash.

Maleficent: haha with this memory eraseing spell he will forget everything about that boy.

Outside of the door Ash was in shock on what the villains were doing to his pikachu and he couldn't hold it anymore there has to be a way for him to save Pikachu.

Ash: oh No pikachu I have to find a way to get in there and stop them before they erase all of the great times that we had together. I have to get in there.

But suddenly Hades pop up behind him and surprised him

Hades: oh I knew that you would follow us. oh look what I found sneaking around well let me show you what happens to those that spy on us but don't worry We knew that this will work and now you will have no choice but to give us your dream. That is if you want your friend to stay safe that is.

He says as he grabs Ash by the collar started to put chains on him and open the door and revealed the villains and they knew that Ash will fall right into their net.

Hades: Hey guys look what I found spying on us.

Maleficent: well well look who decided to show up we knew you will show up sooner or later to save your little friend haha haha.

Ash: let go of me and let my pikachu go now.

Maleficent: Sorry I don't follow orders I give orders especially not from a puny little boy like you who knows nothing about magic.

When this was going on Tinkerbell had made a stress call to Mickey to warn him that he needs to get here fast. She also told him what the villains had done.

In the castle hallway Mickey was getting a stress call from Tinkerbell. Him and Brock were still following the pixie dust then Mickey told Brock to wait.

Mickey: Hey Brock stop I am getting a stress call from Tinkerbell. Oh my gosh we have to get to that lab and fast Hades has captured Ash we have to get there now and I know how we can get there must faster hold on Brock.

Brock: wait what are you doing.

Mickey I am going to transport us to the lair so that we can get there much faster then running.

When Mickey transport him and Brock they were right in front of the door with Hades still holding Ash by the collar. Then Mickey throwed a energy ball at Hades to stop him from leaving when it hit him it made Hades drop Ash and fell on the floor.

Hades: Hey who did that he says as he was looking around to see who could had done that. Then Mickey came out from hiding and said

Mickey who do you think who did it?

When Hades saw Mickey and Brock he was turning red and his blue hair was becoming red.

Hades: HOW DID YOU ESCAPE MY MONSTERS!!!!!!!

Mickey: oh it was very easy when you have magic and friends by your side anything is possible.

Then Hades just growled and started to throw a fire ball at Mickey but he missed. As Mickey was fighting Hades this gave Brock the opportunity to help Ash.

Brock: hey Ash are you alright

Ash: I'm all right but we have to help Mickey come on Brock lets get our pokemon to help.

Then Ash and Brock walked and stand right next to Mickey as they were getting ready to fight Hades. As the hero's were getting ready to fight Mickey was coming up with a plan that will get Ash to sneak away so that he can go inside of the lab and get pikachu out of there but maybe he doesn't need Ash to go in.

Mickey: Hey fellas you go and get pikachu and take tinker Bell with you. I will take care of Hades.

Ash: really are you sure about this Mickey.

Mickey: don't worry you have nothing to worry about I dealed with this guy before I will keep him distracted while you go get Pikachu.

Then the pokemon trainers ran as far as they can from the battle with tinkerbell following them.

Then Mickey turned to Hades and said lets do this Hades fire vs fire

Then after Mickey said that then him and Hades have been throwing fire balls at each other. It seems to be a very hard battle until Tinkerbell wanted to help Mickey but he just told her to go with Ash and Brock.

Mickey: tinkerbell I need you to go with them and do whatever they tell you dont worry about me I got this.

Tinkerbell just nodded her head and just flyed off and started to follow the pokemon trainers.

When the pokemon trainers left Mickey alone to fight off Hades. Ash and Brock have been forming up a plan to get into the lair without being seen but then they turned to look at Tinkerbell.

Ash: Hey Brock I have an idea and I think that Tinkerbell can help us.

Brock: oh really so what is your idea

Ash: I was thinking that Tinkerbell will keep them distracted by using her fairy dust then we will run in there and grab pikachu. What do you think Brock do you think that is a good idea or do you have something else in mind.

As Ash and Brock were coming up with a plan to get into the lab before the villains erase all of pikachus memories of Ash and the friendship that they have. The villains that were in the lair was Jafar, Ursula and Maleficent. But then Maleficent had her own business to take care of so she told Jafar and Ursula to take over so that she can go to the highest tower and check on her new sleeping beauty.

Maleficent: Do you two mind staying here will I go check on my new sleeping beauty.

Jafar: sure thing Maleficent we will take care of the mouse and if the brat comes we will take care of him as well.

Maleficent: perfect that will take care of him and Hades it taking care of Mickey right now but if he does not defeat him but don't worry I have another thing in store for our little friend.

Then she went over to another door and left and headed straight to the tower where Misty was sleeping in.

When she got near the highest tower Maleficent was doing everything in her power to keep the boys from reaching misty so that they do not wake her she put a forest of sparkes all over the tower. The same sparkes that she put around the castle but these are much more big and the Thorns are a lot more sharper.

Maleficent: There that should keep them from reaching my new sleeping beauty they will probably not know how to wake her. Then she looked into her scepter and told it to show her the girl that is in the tower and when it was on it showed Misty who was sound asleep waiting for her true love to wake her.

Maleficent: perfect she is sound a sleep. Now that I have my forest sparkes all around the castle there is no way they can get through hahahaha and now that I got that mouse's power I can control the weather.

Then she did a evil laugh and pikachu's thunderbolt came out of Maleficent's staff as she was laughing evilly.

Outside of one of the villain lairs Ash and Brock are trying to look for a way in without being seen by Jafar or Ursula with a little help from Tinkerbell.

Brock: I do like your plan Ash and I also think that Tinkerbell can help us sense she is small. Do you think we should have our pokemon help out to.

Ash: Well just in case we need them to battle the villains just have a pokemon on stand by Just in case we need them. I will use Cyndaquil and Totodile.

Brock: alright sounds good to me and I will use onyx. Let's wait until they are about to place the potion on him and then that will be the time that we will make our move and tinker Bell we need you to unlock the door.

Then Tinkerbell went inside of the key hole and unlocked the door. When she came out she gave them a thumbs up meaning that she did it. Once the door was unlocked. The trainers slowly opened the door. They saw Jafar was helping Ursula with the potion. So with their heads turned Ash told Brock to watch the door cause he is going to go in there and grab pikachu. At first he thought he was crazy but it just might work.

Ash: okay Brock I need you to stay here and guard well I go in there and get Pikachu and Tinkerbell i want you to come with me.

Brock: oh okay Ash but please be careful.

Ash: oh come on Brock you know I do these stuff all the time. But I will be careful I promise and after all I have my pokemon with me.

Brock: your right Ash good luck.

Then Ash just said thanks and started to sneak into the lair .

Now that the trainers got into the lair let's see how Mickey is doing with his fight against Hades.

Mickey and Hades are starting to get tired from fighting. Mickey was out of breath and Hades was getting over heated. But they know that they can't take a break yet.

Hades: oh I see that we are getting tired aren't we Mickey.

Mickey: oh no I was just getting warmed up. You also look exhausted too Hades it looks like the lord of the Dead can't take the Heat so I think you should really cool down He says as he was about to form a powerful attack on him.

Hades was confused what do you mean you are just getting warmed up. You are so tired that you can't even breathe.

Then Mickey was making a energy ball that was made out of water .

Mickey: I am never tired when I have to fight you villains oh and Hades there is something that I always wanted to say to you.

Hades: oh and what is that he says as he was getting back on his feet and getting ready to throw a fire ball until he water was all over him.

Mickey: you really need to cool down then he threw his water energy ball at Hades and when it hit him he was so wet and cold that he couldn't move his body. The water on Hades was so cold that it turned him into an ice statue.

When Mickey turned Hades into an ice statue then he sent him back to his underworld lair.

Mickey: wow that was a very strong battle now that's done. I have to go find Ash and Brock.

Then Mickey teleported himself outside of the door right next to Brock.

Mickey: Hey Brock what's going on and where's Ash.

Brock: oh Hi Mickey glad your here. Ash is inside of the lair to see if he can get pikachu out of there. He says as he pointed to Ash who was in the lair looking at the cage that pikachu was in and he sneaked over to where the cage was so he can unlock it.

Ash: there has to be away to get to that cage. He says as he was tip toeing under the table that was close to pikachu cage. But he heard something or someone outside of the lair door. It was Mickey who decided to help him. So he quietly walked over to Ash I most likely transported himself. Then Mickey had an idea.

Ash: oh yeah what is your idea.

Mickey: I was thinking of trying to undo the spell from here. But I need you to keep the villains busy. But the only thing you need to do is unlock the cage.

Ash: oh okay

As Ash was about to get ready to battle but he was just waiting for the right time to make his move. As he did he walked slowly to the cage to see if he can unlock it. When he got to the cage he saw how miserable Pikachu looks in the cage.

Ash: don't worry pikachu once I get you out of there we will give these villains a piece of our minds.

But as Ash was trying to find a way to unlock the cage or at least try to grab it before the villains are. As he was doing that Mickey was trying to see if he can change pikachu back to normal from where inside of the lair but there seems to be a lot of dark magic around pikachu so turning Pikachu back to normal is going to be much harder then what he did with the trainers other pokemon. The villains were still working on the erasing potion so that they can erase the memories that he had with Ash.

Jafar: is the potion almost done yet.

Ursula: No not yet I just need to put some more ingredients in it. Once we do this to that mouse then we will turn all of those monsters into dream eaters.

When the villains were busy Ash decided to quietly drag the cage towards him but it made a loud noise when he did when that happen the villains started to get suspicious and noticed the cage was on the edge of the table. When Ash was moving the cage a dark shadow was over him and it was Jafar.

Jafar: well well well look who decided to show up. It's the dreamer hear to save your little friend I see.

Ash: Yes I am here to save him and every other pokemon that you have used for your evil plan. Me and my friends will stop you crazy villains once in for all.

Then Mickey came out and stand right next to Ash

Mickey: that's right I know that I made a mistake and big one at that and I have learned my lesson. I know what you villains really want and we are not going to let you have it. What type of dark magic did you use on the pikachu.

Jafar: that is a secret that you will never know. You see the cage is surround by dark magic that was why your magic didn't work Mickey so you will need more then that if you want to save your friend.

Ash: I don't know who you think you are but you have gone to far.

Jafar: well who do you think you are talking to I also happen to be a sorcerer and a very powerful one at that.

But as Jafar was to busy talking about himself this gave Brock an idea Mickey and Ash or keeping them distracted. Then Brock had an idea he told Tinkerbell to put pixie dust on the cage and make it float to him and that is exactly what she did.

When this going on Ash noticed that the cage was floating so this gave him the opportunity to have a Battle with Jafar along with Mickey.

Ash: Okay if you really want to prove how powerful you are how about we have a battle.

Then Jafar just laughed " you battle with me all that is to funny oh how are you going to battle me anyway you don't have any magic. This is just going to be a waste of my time.

Ash: that maybe true but around here we battle with our pokemon.

Jafar: alright you little boy your on. Let's see how your pokemon can handle me and my power.

Then Ash grabbed a pokeball out of his pocket and said Let's see how he handles fire Cyndaquil I Choose You then he thrown the pokeball and the battle was on. As the battle was going on. Ash told Mickey to go with Brock I will hold him off and you tell Brock that he needs to call my professor and tell him can he give me Charizard pokeball. Cause I am sure that we all need all the help that we need if we are going to get our world back to normal

Mickey: No problem Ash just be careful he can be pretty powerful.

Ash: don't worry Mickey I got this just take Pikachu and get out of here. I will keep Jafar busy.

Then Mickey ran out of the lair with Brock who was waiting at the door with pikachu in his arms. Then they took the cage and found a place where Mickey can figure out how to break the dark magic off of Pikachu

Jafar: alright you little brat let's see how you handle my power he says as he blasted his staff at the pokemon and Cyndaquil just dodged it.

During the battle Ash had been having a hard time fighting with Jafar. But he had one last track up his sleeve.

Jafar: ohhh I see that you are getting tired aren't you. Will this fight isn't over yet.

Ash: you can say that again Cyndaquil use flamethrower.

When cyndaquil did the attack it made Jafar crash into a wall and it look he was stuck.

Ash: hey it looks like we beat him. Huh it looks like the great sorcerer can't take the heat.

Then Jafar growled and realized that he had lost this battle but he is not done yet.

Jafar: you may have beaten me this time boy but remember we will get the power of dreams and we will take over your world and there is nothing that you and your friends can stop us.

Then he used a postion that made him and Ursula disappear into a different lair.

After the battle with Jafar he gave Cyndaquil a high five for a good job and then he returned it to his pokeball.

Ash: woah grad that's done now I have to find Mickey and Brock I hope that Mickey found a way to break that spell off of Pikachu.

Then he ran out of the lap and went to go find Mickey and Brock.

Meanwhile when in another room Mickey has used all of his magic to break the spell off of Pikachu but the spell that the villains put on him was very strong. Anyway when Mickey was trying to fix pikachu Brock has been on the phone with Professor Oak to see if he can sent over Charizard.

Brock: okay thank you Professor I will tell that to Ash when he gets here. Then he hanged up the phone.

After he called Professor oak he went over to Mickey to see how he can help.

Mickey: it's no loose I have tried everything I can think of this is a very powerful spell.

Then fanilly Ash came from the door and saw that Pikachu was still not his normal self.

Ash: Hey whats going on as he ran into the room but before Mickey can answer him. Brock wanted to talk to him about what Professor oak said.

Brock: Hey Ash I need to tell you something Professor oak told me if you want Charizard you will have to switch one of your pokemon to get him.

Ash: oh that is no problem at all I can do that. So what is going on with Mickey.

Mickey: oh Ash your back Im assuming that you won your battle.

Ash: I sure did. So what is going on with Pikachu.

Mickey: i have tried so hard to break the spell but it is just to strong. I am really sorry you guys.

Ash: No there has to be away. There just has to be. Oh pikachu please come back to me. Come on buddy remember all of the battles and all of the adventures that we did together. You can't forget those memories.

Then Ash found a rock and used it to break the lock and it busted it open. Once it was open Ash held Pikachu in his arms and started bursting out crying.

But there is one thing that can break the spell which Mickey just remembered.

Mickey: that's it if I know these villains there is one thing that they don't understand is love. I should have thought of that.

When Ash was in tears over the lost of his best friend he held Pikachu close to him and hugged him tight. Then a tear rolled down his cheek and it dropped right on Pikachu then suddley Pikachu started to glow it was a bright light was surrounding him. Ash has stopped crying for a moment to see what was going on. So he turned to Mickey.

Ash: Mickey what's going on.

But before Mickey was about to awsner. Ash heard a voice that he has wanting to hear in such a long time. When the light that was on pikachu was over he started to open his eyes and the first thing that he saw was Ash.

Pikachu: pikapi

Ash: Pikachu is that really you buddy.

Then Pikachu just jumped into Ash's arms and they started to hug each other and were so happy to be with each other again. Which made Mickey remind him of someone that he misses very much.

Ash: oh Pikachu I am so happy to have you back to normal.

Pikachu: pika pika. When they were hugging Pikachu noticed Brock so he let go of Ash and started to jump into Brocks arms.

Brock: it is really nice to see you too Pikachu.

Then Pikachu noticed Mickey he went over to Mickey and asked Ash who was this.

Ash: oh Pikachu this is a very special friend of ours and if it wasn't for him you haven't been back to your normal self. This is Mickey Mouse and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't had gotten you back buddy.

Then Pikachu gave Mickey a huge hug and thanking him for saving him.

Mickey: it is nice to meet you too little fella. he says as he petted Pikachu on the head which pikachu liked.

Pikachu may not be evil anymore but he still doesn't have his powers cause Maleficent still has them.

Ash: so Mickey how did you do it.

mickey: oh I didn't do anything it was all you Ash. you broke the spell by the love that you have for pikachu and that is what broke the spell. There is no powerful magic in the world that can be more powerful then love.

Ash: wow that's amazing but thank you anyway Mickey.

Mickey: No problem but fellas we still have a lot to do. we are not done yet. we still have to save Misty and the rest of the pokemon world.

Brock: your right Mickey so let's go.

So after Ash and Pikachu were back together and he met Mickey Mouse. They got pikachu back to normal but they still have a lot of work to do. They still have to save Misty and the rest of the pokemon world and they also have to get Pikachus powers back from Maleficent.

So after Pikachu said hi to everyone he noticed that Misty was missing. So he turned to Ash and and said pika pika.

Ash: oh you are probably wondering about Misty aren't you buddy.

Pikachu just nodded.

Brock: alright now we have pikachu back now all we have to do now is find Misty and Ash you still need to trade one of your pokemon to Professor Oak so that you can get Charizard.

Mickey: alright Fellas let's go save Misty and the rest of the pokemon world and now we have pikachu back but I am sure the villains will be waiting for us to strike and we can't let them win.

Then Mickey and the pokemon trainers and Pikachu all went out of the room. Now there next mission is to find Misty. Wow what a chapter this has to be one of my longest chapters. Well that is it for right now on the next chapter we will find out Mickey and the pokemon trainers are going to save Misty and now that they have Pikachu back there is nothing that can stop them. I will see you all at the next chapter. I well see you real soon.


	12. The dragon queen

Meanwhile outside of the tallest tower in the villain castle, Maleficent was just done putting twigs around the tower but she thought that is not enough to keep the boys from reaching Misty so she called the Charizard that she found and told them to guard the tower but she thought she needed more Charizard to have the place surrounded so she decided to look for a place that has a lot of them and a place where they can be seen in one area.

Maleficent: okay now that the tower is surrounded by thorns. There is no way they can get to her now but wait what would happen if they cut throw it. I need more of those dragons I only got like 10 of them I need a dozen of them.

Then she turned to her scepter and said show me a place where I can find more of these dragons that are called Charizard. When she said that it showed her a Valley that had a lot of them.

Maleficent: oh there seem to be a lot of them here. I need to go there and use all of those dragons to guard the tower and maybe do some more stuff with them that will destroy Mickey and his friends Hahaha.

Then she disappeared in a crowd of smoke and she was off to the Charicific Valley. To gather more Charizard so she can use them as her minions.

Meanwhile back in the villain castle. Ash was so happy to have Pikachu back to normal but the only problem is that he doesn't have his electric powers cause Maleficent still has them but Ash didn't care he is just happy that he has his buddy back and that is all he cares about.

Will Ash was happy that he got Pikachu with him this was making Mickey remind him that is the same way that he feels about Pluto which he misses very much. Just watching the friendly reunion is just making Mickey happy about how Ash cares about Pikachu. Pikachu has also become friendly with Mickey as well as they were getting to know each other Mickey can see how strong his friendship is with Ash it is just like him and Pluto.

Brock noticed Mickey looking a little bit sad.

Brock: Hey Mickey are you alright.

Mickey wasn't paying attention he was too busy watching Ash and Pikachu play with each other to realize that Brock was speaking to him. Until Brock rubs him on his shoulder which got Mickey out of his trance and started to look up at Brock.

Mickey: Oh sorry Brock I was just missing someone back home that's all. Ash and Pikachu have that same friendship that I have with my dog, Pluto. I can't wait for you fellas to meet him.

Brock: I'm sure he misses you too. I guess this pluto is your pokemon or is he something else you said he is a dog.

Ash and Pikachu couldn't help but wanted to join them. So Mickey I guess you have someone special back home just like I have Pikachu.

Mickey: yes I do have someone special back home and his name is Pluto. He is my best pal he may cause a lot of trouble but he always has a good heart.

Ash: wow I want to hear more about your friendship with Pluto.

Mickey: oh of course you can and I would love to know how you met Pikachu.

Right on cue Tinkerbell came out of Mickey's pocket and handed them a picture of him and Pluto together.

Ash: Wow this is Pluto he says as he was pointing to the picture of the dog.

Mickey: you betcha me and Pluto have been through a lot together and I couldn't ask for the best pal then Pluto.

Ash: that is just like me and Pikachu isn't it buddy. He says scratching Pikachu's cheek and Pikachu just said Pika.

As Ash and Mickey were talking to each other about how they met their pets. Brock reminded them can they save their conversation about their pets after they find Misty.

Mickey: wow you and Pikachu weren't friends from the start.

Ash: yeah it took a while for him to listen to me but at the start of my pokemon journey I saw a flying pokemon called a Spearow and I threw a rock at it and I hit it on the head which started to attack me and Pikachu. Then that was when I met Misty I stolen her bike so that I can outrun them but that was not fast enough so I try to tell Pikachu to go into his Pokeball cause so that he will be safe but he didn't listen. So instead of him going inside his Pokeball, he decided to jump in between me and the flock of Spearow to protect me then by surprise he used a powerful thunderbolt that scared them. That was how I and Pikachu came to the best friends that we are today.

Mickey: Wow that was some story. I am glad that Pikachu warmed up to you.

Ash: yeah so now I told you about how I and Pikachu met tell me how you met Pluto

Ash: sorry Brock I was just interested in Mickey and his dog Pluto and your right we have to continue to look for Misty. You can tell me your story later Mickey after we find Misty.

Brock: it's okay but I am curious too but I think we have more important things to worry about cause right now we have to find misty,

Ash: okay but how are we going to find her she can be anywhere in this castle. So Mickey do you have any ideas on how we are going to find her.

That was when Mickey and the pokemon trainers stopped what they were doing so that they can figure out where to find Misty.

Mickey: well I think we should look around the castle, oh I know is that she has to be somewhere in this castle. Um, maybe I can use my magic to make a map of the castle.

Brock: okay that is one thing that can help.

Then Mickey did some magic that he can use as a map of the villain castle. So he closed his eyes and said show me a map of the villain castle so we can search for our friend.

Meanwhile when the boys were trying to figure out where to find Misty. Maleficent has just arrived at the Charicific Valley. When she got there she was stopped by a woman named Eliza who happens to be in charge of the valley and was getting very negative vibes from this person.

Eliza: who are you and what do you want she asked in a very cold tone.

Maleficent: I came here because I heard you have a lot of these dragons and I need them to become the minions that will help me with my evil plans.

Eliza was furious what Maleficent wanted to capture all of these Charizards to help her with her evil plans and she is not going to let that happen so right away she said " you can never have them these Charizard for your evil needs they are very special to me they are like a family to me, so you can't have these Charizard for your evil plans.

Maleficent didn't like the answer that she was given but she was not going to leave without any of those dragons. So she decided to create a rain cloud that covered the sky and it went all around the valley.

Maleficent: wrong answer. I will give you one last chance hand over those dragons or your valley will be filled with poison you see my dear this is no ordinary rain cloud it is a toxic rain cloud which means if a raindrop land on something it will kill it. So if you want to protect your valley I will suggest that you hand over those dragons to me or your precious Valley will die and it'll be all your fault hahaha.

At that moment Eliza felt like she didn't have a choice but then her Charizard's step in and use a flamethrower at her but Maleficent just blocked it with her magic.

Eliza: hold on a second Shila look I don't know who you think you are but you can't just show up here and force me to hand over my Charizard to you. That is just planned evil.

Maleficent: oh thank you I get that a lot and seriously you don't know who I am oh this is priceless. While my dear I am Maleficent the mistress of all evil but you can call me mistress cause pretty soon this world will be mine and once I gather all of the dreams in the world then no one will stop the Disney villains from getting what we deserve and now what is your choice I bet now you know who I am you probably better off giving me your dragons now cause I don't think you will like it when you make a Disney villain angry.

At that moment Eliza was more shocked than afraid that she didn't know what to say.

From the sidelines, Ash's Charizard has been watching the whole thing and wondered if his trainer knows about this. He knew that he has to help Eliza but how. He does know he has to find Ash and tell him about what' is going on so he has no choice but to sneak out of the valley and look for help and hoping he can find his trainer. So without anyone knowing he sneaked out and flew up to the skies to look for Ash.

Meanwhile when Charizard made his Escape. Maleficent was losing her patience so she decided to make Eliza her dragon handler and now that Maleficent had someone that can take care of her dragon minions she will have nothing to worry about.

Maleficent: okay I am losing my patience you know what I don't have time for this. I have a world to rule and dreams to steal so she put a bright green light in front of Eliza then before she can do anything she was totally under Maleficent's control. " now my dragon handler you will hand over your dragons to me and you will take care of them and if I need them you will bring them to me and you will train them and teach them to fight for evil do you understand my slave and if anyone gets near them I want you to destroy them.

Eliza just nodded meaning yes.

Maleficent: excellent then gather all the Charizard and tell them to go to the darkest castle in the dark Forest and follow me.

Eliza just bowed and said yes my mistress and started to gather all of the Charizard that was in the valley and told them to do whatever Maleficent tells them to do.

Maleficent: perfect now let's head back to the castle we have some work to do.

Then Eliza and all of the Charizard all started the follow her back to the castle.

While Maleficent was on her way back to the castle with her new minions. Mickey and his friends have been thinking of a way to find out where Misty would be but no one seems to have any ideas. Until Mickey said something.

Mickey: if I know Maleficent she will normally trap her somewhere very dark and very dangerous. Can you fellas use some of your pokemon to find out where to find Misty. I will use some of my magic maps to locate her and then you can use some of your flying pokemon to track her.

Ash: okay that sounds like a good idea. Nowldowl I choose you. Are you ready Brock?

Brock: ready Ash, come on out Zubat

Ash: ready Brock lets do this Nowldowl.

When the pokemon trainers set out their pokemon. They started to look at the map that Mickey had and told them that this map will help us find misty. Then Brock and Ash told their pokemon that they will need their help for looking for misty.

Mickey: but we also want to be careful cause I am sure that Maleficent might have the place guarded and might have set up some traps so we all have to be careful.

Ash: don't worry Mickey we can take them down. Now come on let's go find Misty.

Brock: zubat use sound wave so I can hear what's coming.

Mickey: okay that is one thing that can help. Now I can put some magic on the floor so it can show me footprints.

Then Mickey sprinkled some magic on the floor hoping it will show the footprints on the floor and said show me any footprints that can show us where we can find Misty.

Then when that was done the floor started to reveal purple Spots which means it is a sign of footprints.

Mickey: hey look guys my magic worked these are probably Maleficent's footprints if we follow them it will lead us to where Maleficent is keeping Misty.

Ash: awesome and our flying pokemon can help us follow them. But we better get over there before anything bad happens so we should get there now.

Mickey: alright fellas let's go.

Then Mickey and the pokemon trainers went to go follow the footprints and the flying pokemon and hoping it will lead them to where Maleficent is keeping Misty. Then suddenly Pikachu was hearing something that was coming right towards them and it was not good.

But before Mickey was about to tell his story on how he met Pluto Brock interrupted them and remind them can they save their stories for later cause they still need to find Misty. Then Brock also reminds Ash that he needs to call Professor Oak so that he can send over Charizard.

Ash: oh yeah thanks Brock, I'm sorry Mickey you can tell me your dog after I get my Charizards and after we save the world.

Mickey: it's alright and is this Charizaid a Pokemon.

Ash: yes he is, He is a fire type Pokemon and he is one of my strongest Pokemon.

Mickey: Oh that's great I can't wait to meet him. You said that he is very strong so I bet he can help us.

Ash: yeah that is why I need him

Then all of the boys went to go find a place where Ash can call his professor.

he asked if he can send over Charizard but he said he was not at the lab and he went back to the valley so that he can continue with his training to get stronger and he did get in contact with Eliza but she didn't answer.

Which got Ash and Brock worried about where was Eliza and hoping that Ash's Charizard is alright. But right after Ash was off the phone with oak. Pikachu was sensing something was coming and it was not good.

Pikachu was starting to pick up something that was coming their way and it was not good. It was Frollo with his guards that we're still looking for them.

Ash: what's the matter Pikachu.

Brock: I think Pikachu is hearing something.

Then right on cue, Frollo came into view with his guards that were ready to fight.

Frollo: well look what the cat dragged in we finally found you. Now guards get them. He says as all of the guards started to fight Mickey and the pokemon trainers.

Then that was when Ash and Brock called out two more of their pokemon. Ash sent out his Cyndaquil and Brock sent out his Onix. Frollo's guards were terrified when they saw the giant rock snake and started to run away in fear that was when Frollo got furious at his men and said come back here you cowards. Come on we have more power that can destroy them hahaha. I learned that these creatures have weaknesses he says as he grabs a book that had every pokemon weaknesses. He was looking through the pages to see what is stronger against rock type pokemon and fire type pokemon.

When Ash and Brock saw the book that Frollo had they were starting to get nervous but no matter whatever he does they can not let Frollo win.

Then Ash and Brock called down to Mickey told him to go find Misty and they also told their flying pokemon to go with Mickey. They will look for them after they are done with Frollo.

Ash: Mickey go ahead of us I and Brock will take care of Frollo just take Noctowl and Zubat with you so that they can help you if you get in big trouble. I and Brock will find you after we are done.

Mickey: okay guys good luck, come on Noctowl and Zubat. Then Mickey and the flying pokemon all left Ash and Brock alone with Frollo so that they can fight him.

Meanwhile in Ursula's underwater lair. Ursula was watching the action from her crystal ball and she thought that she should help Maleficent out she thinks she should disguise herself as Vanessa so that it will keep them distracted from finding Misty and to steal the hearts of those pokemon trainers as well. She was hoping that Frollo's guards will take care of Mickey but what she didn't know was that the pokemon trainers were the ones that stayed behind so this might give Ursula her chance to control them. Once they are under her control they will have no choice but to have Ursula take control of their dreams and become one of her new slaves.

So anyway when she was looking everywhere for that potion since she hasn't used it for a very long time. So she can turn herself into Vanessa cause there is nothing that can distract any man is a pretty girl and so that way they will not have enough time to reach the tower until Maleficent comes back. Which she is already heading back. So Ursula will have to look for it quick.

Ursula: Oh where is that potion don't tell me I have to make a new one. I don't even know the ingredients that I need to make it.

While Ursula was pretty much destroying her lair for looking for the potion. Captain hook and Jafar just happen to walk by so they came over to her to see what the sea which is doing.

Captain hook: hey Ursula what are you looking for

Ursula: Oh Hi guys I was just looking for a potion that I made a long time ago but I can't seem to find it anywhere.

Jafar: oh okay we were just here cause we wanted to check out your crystal ball so that we can find out where the kids are.

Ursula: oh you don't need to worry about them Frollo is taking care of those pokemon trainers right now and that will be perfect cause once I find this potion they will not be able to resist me. But you guys can look at it if you want as I continued to look for this potion.

So when Hook and Jafar went over to the Crystal ball. Jafar was so mad about the battle that he had with Ash and it was embarrassing there he lost to a boy that has no magic.

Jafar: I can't believe I lost a battle to a puny little boy this is so embarrassing. I need to get rid of him we Will not be able to captive the power of dreams with him in the way.

Hook: don't worry Jafar I am sure Maleficent will find a way to destroy him.

Jafar: No I want to face him myself and I hope that Frollo can destroy him so that I don't have to worry about him anymore. I just can't get over the fact that I lost to a little boy.

While Jafar too busy ranting about his battle against Ash.

Ursula had an idea while Jafar was talking about him. So after a long time looking for the potion, she finally found it.

Ursula: yes I finally found it now all I have to do is drink it and then will be Vanessa again.

So she left her lair to leave the boys alone with her Crystal ball. She went near the battle so that she can transform so when she drank it she started to turn into a beautiful girl.

Ursula: oh right pretty boys let's see how you escape from this she says as she watched the battle. Um, that man over there seems promising I think I should work on him first, and then I will go after that boy and his Pikachu.

When she saw Pikachu back go normal she was so surprised that the spell that was on him was broken.

Ursula: What how is that rat back to normal those boys must have done something to turn him back to normal I can't let that happen again.

Meanwhile in the hallway with Ursula watching from the sidelines waiting for the right time to make her move. So anyway in the hallway all of the Frollo's guards were having a hard time beating the pokemon trainers which Frollo was not happy with. Ash was having his battle with Frollo but as they were fighting Frollo and Ash were on the edge of a balcony that pushed Ash and Cyndaquil on the edge of it. Frollo looked like he had his chance so he stands over Ash and the pokemon as they were about to fall to their deaths.

Frollo: well I see this seems to be the end of you boy now be prepared to reach your end.

Then Frollo grabs his sword but before he was about to cut off the edge with his sword.

Ash: oh I am not ready to lose just yet. That is what you think. He says as he grabbed another Pokeball and called out his Bulbasaur when he was out he vine wrap to help Ash up. Then he was back on his feet and ready to fight

Then Frollo looks through the book to see what can be powerful than a grass type pokemon.

With Frollo was looking through the book this allowed Ash to finished this battle. Then he told Bulbasaur to use vine wrap but when he did it wrapped it all around Frollo without knowing what was going on. Bulbasaur just threw him out of the room with the pokemon book field out of his hands.

When the battle was going on Ursula was watching the whole battle and thought that this should be her chance to control those boys.

Ursula: now it is my chance. Then she walked over to Brock who was battling with some of the Frollo's guards. But he stopped once he saw the beautiful girl.

Brock: oh hello beautiful lady what are you doing here. Did these creeps capture you too? Will don't you worry about a thing cause me and my friend will make sure that you are safe.

Vanessa: oh I am just lost that's all and I was looking for some Dashing Young Man to help me. Do you know where I find these so-called men? She said as she was flirting with Brock. She was so surprised at how easy it was to have Brock do whatever she wanted and he has no idea that she is the sea witch in disguise.

Meanwhile when Brock was helping this mystery, Maiden. Ash was just about done with his battle with Frollo. Ash just won against Frollo and he was so mad that he got destroyed by a little boy and he wanted to get rid of that boy way more than Jafar does so he went to go find the other villains.

As Frollo got where the other villains he was really mad that he was in a rage. Jafar saw that Frollo didn't destroy him

Jafar: I see that boy beat you Frollo.

Frollo: yes he did it has to do with those pokemon. We have to get rid of him. How about we destroy that boy first and then we can destroy Mickey.

Captain hook: but don't you guys worry cause Ursula is out there hoping to charm them so that she can direct them to reach the tower. Now all we need now for Maleficent to come back.

Jafar: your right captain hook but we should come up with a plan just in case and did you guys know the spell that we put on the mouse is broken. That has to be Mickey's doing.

Then after that battle was over Ash went to go find Brock. He found him with a very beautiful girl.

Ash: Hey Brock who is this girl and did she get caught by those villains too. Are you okay miss? How did you escape from them?

But before Brock could say anything he was getting to focus on Vanessa. But when Vannessa noticed Ash she walked over to him and start to flirt with him. Before he knew it he was under a spell

Vanessa: yes I was captured by those evil villains and I was looking for 2 dashing young men to protect me from them. Will you 2 be the ones to protect this beautiful maiden. She says as she hangs onto Ash's arm. Then she made the boys look into her eyes and they were under her control.

Vanessa: hahaha now that your charming young man is under my spell. Now come with me we have unfinished business

"Yes, mistress" Ash and Brock said in unison. They said as they were leaving and following the mystery maiden.

Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse was using his map to find out where Misty is and he was starting to get nervous about Brock and Ash.

Mickey: hum I wonder what is taking them so long I bet they need help I should go back and help them. That must have been some battle I should go back and help them. Come on noctowl and zubat.

Then as Mickey and the flying pokemon were heading back to Ash and Brock were and when Mickey got there he was very curious about what was going on until he got a closer look at the girl that was with them.

Mickey: Oh I see that Ursula is using her human figure to keep them busy now I have to help them. Can you fellas help me out he said to the flying pokemon.

Ursula: well. Well look what the cat dragged in it is the one and only Mickey mouse. You see I got two of your friends and now they will end up like the rest of the pokemon trainers but first I just might make this one my dream catcher.

Mickey: you are not going anywhere with them.

Ursula: oh really then she turns to Brock and told him can you take care of that mouse for me. She says as she pointed to Mickey.

Then Brock just bowed and just said as you wish my lady. Then he started to call out one of his pokemon and it was Onix.

This gave Ursula the chance to get out of the room with Ash but Pikachu tried to get his trainer to snap out of it he tried to use one of his electric attacks but he couldn't feel anything so he tried one more time but it was no loose.

Mickey: Oh my gosh how am I going to defeats a giant rock snake.

Then Mickey felt something tagging on his pants and it was Pikachu showing the pokemon book that Frollo had and showed him that rock pokemon or weaken by water.

Mickey: Oh Hi there little fella what do you got there. He says as he grabbed the book from Pikachu. Ah, I see rock pokemon or weaken by water. Thank you so much, Pikachu.

Then Mickey started to form a very powerful wave with his magic. Then he aimed the wave right at Onix and on Brock. The moment that the water touches them. The spell that was on him was broken.

Brock: Woah what happens, the only thing I remember was that I was fighting Frollo's guards and then out of nowhere this beautiful girl wanted me and Ash to help her. Onix are you okay? He says as he ran over to his pokemon.

After Brock noticed that Onix was okay. Mickey and Pikachu ran up to them and explain to him what just happen. Brock was shocked to learn that the beautiful girl wasn't a beautiful girl, to begin with, it was just the sea witch in disguise.

Brock: Woah Mickey thank you for saving me, but wait where's Ash, don't tell me he got captured again we had to start keeping our eyes on each other these people are very dangerous. How are we suppose to save Misty and our world if we keep on saving him?

Then that was when Mickey had an idea.

Mickey: hey Brock I have an idea you and Pikachu will go look for Misty and you can take Tinkerbell with you and I will go after the villains and save Ash and I will keep the villains busy will you go save Misty cause I know how to defect these villains.

Brock: Are you sure Mickey, I don't want you to get capture too.

Mickey: don't worry about me, just worry about saving Misty and that is why I am having Tinkerbell come with you just in case you run into trouble.

Brock realizes that Mickey was right if they can save everyone they have to work separately as the only way to get things done.

Brock: oh right Mickey your right but once I find Misty I will have Tinkerbell warn you.

Mickey: Oh okay and I will do the same when I find Ash as well.

But when Brock was about to leave Pikachu decided to go with Mickey cause he couldn't let him save his best friend by himself so he decided to go with Mickey. Mickey was a little bit unsure about it. But Pikachu wouldn't refuse he was determined to find Ash no matter what danger is waiting for them.

Then Brock and Mickey went their Mickey separate ways. Brock went to go follow the purple footprints. Then Mickey went to go find Ash and Ursula and he has to hurry before they do anything to him. So the first place where he went was Ursula lair and that is where they were. Which is where she was with Ash that had his arm around her.

Ursula: look boys what I got under my wing. She says as she showed Ash and the Boys were shocked that Ursula got this boy under her spell now they can do whatever they want with him. But lucky they did not know is that Mickey was watching them.

Jafar: ahhh now we got this boy in our hands he says as he places his hand on Ash's shoulder. Now that the dreamer is under our control which means we are so close to controlling all of the dreams in the world haha hahaha. Good job Ursula.

Once Pikachu heard about what Jafar said he wanted to do another attack on him but it was no loose.

Mickey noticed Pikachu's problem " oh no you don't have your powers I bet Maleficent took them when they caught you but don't worry just stay with me and you will be fine. Then Pikachu just said pika and just hopped onto Mickey's shoulder. " I wonder what they are planning to do to him but whatever they do we have to stop them.

Then finally after a long time of walking Maleficent finally made it back to the castle with her new minions and she was just about ready to start her plan so she told Eliza to guard that tower and make sure that no one gets in and if they do I want you to use your dragons to attack them and do whatever it takes to keep them from reaching the girl that is in the tower.

Eliza just said yes Mistress and started to head to the tower. When Maleficent left she took two of the dragons and told them to come with her. But when she got into the castle she had a strange feeling about something so she just ignored it and went to go find the other villains to see what they should plan next once she got to Ursula's lair she was surprised that Ash was there with them and was curious but she got closer to the lair she had a feeling that someone was watching them. She was sensing something magical in the castle and it was good magic and she was sensing that Mickey was nearby.

Maleficent: well we'll I see that you had some fun well I was gone.

Jafar: yes we have the dreamer under our control now that he is under our control which means we can control his dream as well. But what should we do with him after he gives us his dream?

Maleficent was very pleased with all of the hard work that they have done. But there is one thing that is on her mind. " has anyone checked on the tower will I was gone. Will after we take his dream we should use him to take over the world.

Hook: No cause when you were gone we were keeping the boys busy so that they will not have enough time to get there until you get back. Now we got one of them in our power this will be much easier to take over. Now we can even use him to destroy Mickey as well.

Maleficent: perfect we are so close to controlling everything and everybody Disney villains this has to be the greatest evil plan that we ever had. Once he destroys Mickey Mouse we can take over the Disney universe as well. Then we get to rule everything in our way.

But what they didn't know was that Mickey has a plan maybe Pikachu can be the one break the spell off of Ash.

Mickey: oh they will just see about that hey Pikachu I have an idea I need you to go in there and distract the villains so that I can run in there and grab Ash.

Pikachu liked the idea he might not be able to use his electric powers but he can still use his quick attack and that is what he did.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, the footprints that Brock was following were starting to stop which meant he could be getting close to where Misty is.

Brock: oh the footprints stopped here I must have been getting close.

But before Brock could make another step the flying pokemon noticed something in the distance. It was a forest of thorns which meant that they were getting close. When they got to the forest. Brock used Onix so that he will be able to ride on him so that he gets across but what shocked him the most was Eliza was not letting him pass and standing next to her was 2 Charizard.

Brock: Eliza is that you, what are you doing here.

Eliza: I am here to stop you from reaching that tower and there is nothing you can do to stop me.

Brock can tell that Eliza is not acting like herself and he can see it through her eyes.

But before Brock had a chance to say anything she called two of her Charizard to go forward so that they can battle.

Brock was unsure what he should do but he does know that if he is ever going to get to that tower he will have to fight.

Brock: alright Eliza I don't know what is going on with you but if a battle is what you want. Then you will get one.

Then finally up in the sky Ash's, Charizard has gone any luck on finding him but when he just about to go back he noticed Brock out on the castle grounds getting ready to fight Eliza so he had no choice but to go down there and help him.

Back in the villain lair all of the villains were planning to use Ash to attack the Kanto region so they test how evil he has become. That is what they are going to do with him after they take their dream and once they do they can take everyone's dream and all of the dreams that they get then they will be able to take over the Pokemon world and destroy Mickey Mouse.

Then Jafar walked over to Ash and placed his hand around his shoulder and he can feel how strong he is.

Jafar: Now we have you now we can take over your world and you are going to help us. But now we need to figure out how to get his dream cause since we don't have that mouse anymore we need something else that can suck out dreams.

From outside of the door Mickey and Pikachu have heard Jafar's plan and they have to stop him.

Mickey: so Pikachu when do you think you should use their quick attack.

Pikachu was planning to use it when the villains are not looking but it seems that they are not keeping their eyes off of him so this is going to be hard.

So when Jafar went to sit Ash down on a chair and trying to find a way to suck out his dream out of him along with Maleficent, Captian hook, Ursula, and Frollo.

Jafar: so villains now we got what we want but now we don't have that dreamer anymore how are we going to get his dream. Can you Maleficent and Ursula try to use some magic and Frollo I saw that you had a Pokemon book. Can you go in there to see any dreaming eating Pokemon?

Frollo: that does sound like a good idea but I don't have that book anymore cause I dropped it when he threw across the room and it fell out of my hands. But do you guys remember what Cruella showed us that device that she had when she was making her fur coats

Jafar: oh yeah maybe that can help us. We need to find that device and fast. So I think we need to find Cruella.

But before any of the villains went anywhere. They through maybe the boy also have the device that they are looking for.

So Ursula went up to Ash and asked him if he had a device that can show them different types of Pokemon. So he reached out of his pocket and took out his poke-dex and gave it to the sea which.

But before Ursula can look through the poke-dex. Mickey told him that he should use a quick attack so that can keep the villains distracted and hoping to destroy Ursula's necklace. The moment that Pikachu got in there all of the villains couldn't keep their balance. Pikachu has been running all around the room. Then Maleficent and Jafar started to use their shelters to zap at Pikachu but he was running way too fast for them and they didn't even know that it was Pikachu cause it was hard to see him when he is running so fast. With Jafar and Maleficent trying to destroy Pikachu. Ursula was trying hard to hold on to her necklace so it wouldn't break cause if that necklace breaks then all of the water Pokemon and Ash will be free from their spells.

Ursula: oh my gosh what is that thing it's running way too fast to get a better look at it. Can you guys get that?

Jafar: we are trying Ursula but it is just to fast

When Pikachu was doing that Mickey was trying to find a way to get in there without being seen by Frollo cause he was the only one not doing anything to stop Pikachu.

All of the villains had enough with the superfast creature and thought that they should just ignore it so decided to go with what they were doing but before they could. Pikachu ran under Ursula's legs and when he was under there this cause Ursula to trip which cause the necklace to fly out of her hand but before she had the chance to grabbed someone else grabbed it instead and it was Mickey who grabbed it. The villains were so mad when they saw Mickey but not as much as they are mad about Pikachu back to normal.

Ursula: GIVE THAT BACK TO ME YOU LITTLE RAT.

Mickey: Never you villains have gone way too far this time. Don't worry I and my friends will find a way to stop you.

Jafar: oh really are you sure about that Mickey causes one of your friends is under our control now and pretty soon the power of dreams will be ours and we will use that power to take over this world and destroy you once in for all.

Mickey: we will just see about that. Will my friend is not going to be under your spell much longer.

Then Pikachu stopped running around and just stand right next to his trainer so that Mickey fight off the villains.

Maleficent' I can't believe it that rat is not evil anymore, what did you do to that mouse, Mickey.

Mickey: oh it is something that you villains will never understand,

Maleficent: that mouse may not be evil anymore but I still have this.

She says as she threw a thunderbolt that came from her scepter at Mickey and Pikachu which made them cash into a wall but without realizing that Maleficent has broken Urusla's necklace which made Ursula turn back into the sea witch again and also broke the spell off of Ash. Once he was back to normal he was so confused about what happened but he was so happy to see Mickey and Pikachu no we're right next to him

Ash: wow what happen and how did I get here, then he looked up and saw Mickey and Pikachu we're fighting the villains.

Mickey saw that Ash was back to normal " Ash you are back to normal thank goodness". I will tell you what is going on after we get out of here and find Brock.

Then Pikachu helped him out of those ropes and then when he was free he was ready to battle them. So he stands right next to Mickey with Pikachu showing off his battle stance.

Ash: all I see that the villains have captured me again.

Ursula: hey he is back to normal now we have to destroy them more than ever.

Maleficent: Oh don't worry Ursula we are just getting started the power of dreams will be ours and the whole world will be ours and no one is going to stop us.

They have no idea what we have in store for them next. They may have destroyed us this time but we are just getting started.

Ash: you think that you are scaring us but it is not working, come on Mickey and Pikachu lets show them how afraid we are. Come on Pikachu let's show them what I mean.

Mickey: it is glad to have you back Ash.

We have been spending a lot of time with Mickey, Pikachu, Ash, and the villains. Let's see how Brocks battle is with Eliza but he also got help from an old friend his. Looked like all hope was lost. Brock's Pokemon had been fighting as much as they can but it seems Eliza's Pokemon have gone a lot stronger.

Brock: wow Eliza you have been a very good battler. You almost beat me.

Eliza: well that was very nice but It is not over until I destroy you.

Brock: okay Eliza you are not yourself, how about you tell me what is going on.

Eliza didn't say anything she just told her Charizard to do another attack.

But before Brock was about to get burned it was blocked by Ash's Charizaid by using his flamethrower attack on the other Charizaid.

Brock looked up and surprised that it was Ash's Charizaid.

Brock: Charizaid thank goodness you are here, Ash is going to be happy to see you. But right now let's just be done with this.

Then when Brock was too busy with Eliza and trying to figure out what is wrong with her. Let's go back to the battle with Mickey, Ash, and Pikachu, and then we will go back to see how Brocks battle is doing.

Back in ursulas lair all of the villains had enough of this battle and decided to end it cause they have more important things to worry about than these two heroes. So after a long time of fighting all of the villains and heroes were getting tired. But all they know is that the heroes can not let the villains win.

But right in the middle of their battle Ash told Pikachu to use one of his electric attacks but he couldn't do it when Maleficent saw this all she did was laugh and said awww I see that you don't have your powers anymore will that is a shame. Oh, I see that you don't have any powers anymore will I wonder what happen to them. How about I show you what happened to them Then she blasted a giant thunderbolt at Pikachu" and said is this what you are looking for.

Ash: you monster how did you get Pikachu's powers

Maleficent: Oh it is easy when you know a little bit of magic so now if I were you I mind as well give up boy and join us and together we will rule this world and you get to have anything you want including your dream of becoming a pokemon master.

Ash: I will never join you crazy villains and what you have done to me and my friends so you are crazy to even think of me joining you.

Then right before Maleficent was about to say something Mickey has thrown a big giant blast at the villains and when he did then he and Ash and Pikachu left the lab and went to go find Brock. When they left Frollo and his guards decided to go after them leaving Maleficent, Jafar, and Ursula to come up with a better plan that will get rid of Mickey and those kids for good,

But this just got them even madder than ever and they will stop at nothing until Mickey and his friends are destroyed.

Jafar: oh right Villains I had enough of this fun and games now it is time that we get serious

Maleficent: your right and I bet that they are on their way to the tower but no matter I have a surprise waiting for them, Come on Ursula and Jafar I think it is time that we destroy those kids once in for all let's see how they can escape me and dragon form and your giant snake Jafar. They are going to have a surprise of a lifetime.

Jafar: your right Maleficent so come on I bet they are on their way to the tower.

Maleficent: I have a feeling that is where they are going to cause what they didn't know is that I left a surprise for them when they get over there but your right Jafar just in case they do ruin my surprise we should give them a battle that they will never win. So are you guys ready to get what we deserve?

Ursula: just a second you guys I can't transform without my trident so I will meet up with you guys right after I get the trident.

Maleficent and Jafar understood and agreed so they disappeared in a cloud of smoke and went to do their jobs.

Maleficent: no problem Ursula we will meet you at the front of the tower cause they have to get through us if they ever want to save their friend.

Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu, and Mickey are still in the hallway of the castle trying to find where Brock went. But it looks like the footprints that were supposed to lead them to the tower are starting to fade away.

Ash: oh no Mickey the footprints that are supposed to lead us to Misty is starting to disappear.

But before Mickey could answer they heard a loud bang that was coming from outside.

Mickey: I don't think we need those footprints anymore by the sound of that bang I have a feeling that we might be getting close and that bang has to be Brock. So we should head over there and help him.

Ash: right behind you Mickey he says as he and Pikachu ran up to Mickey so that they catch up with him. But when they got outside they noticed that Brock was right in the middle of a battle. Ash was shocked by what he saw it was a very old friend of his and this friend was helping Brock battle.

Ash: oh my gosh it is so good to see you again charizaid. What are the guys doing and is that Eliza what she doing here?

Then Mickey came up and started to greet charizaid. " so this is the powerful Pokemon that Ash was telling me about. He says as he was petting him on the head. Charizard liked Mickey to and he was grateful that he is helping his trainer out. So when Mickey was petting Ash's Charizard. Ash and Brock have been talking about what happened to Eliza and hoping that Brock will snap her out of it.

Brock: I know when you guys were with the villains. I made it do the tower but Eliza is not letting me pass and she doesn't seem like herself. I don't know if one of the villains but a spell on her or something but we have to help her out. If it wasn't for charizaid I would have been toast. He has been helping me since you guys came and it is also glad to have you back Ash.

Ash: yeah on our way over here Mickey told me that the girl was never a girl, to begin with, it was just the sea Witch in disguise. Now that is over let's see if I and Mickey can help you with your battle against wait is that Eliza what is she doing here.

Brock: I don't know I am still worried about that myself but whatever happens we need to help her 'No Ash let me help Eliza you and Mickey just go to the tower and save Misty. I will be fine and I will try to get some sense into Eliza and do what I can to help her.

Ash: okay Brock but will it be okay if Charizard can come with us.

Brock: oh of course since he is your pokemon and I got everything under control after I find out what is going on with Eliza. I will let you know.

Ash and Mickey were about to leave Brock until they blocked by Maleficent and loved how much her new dragon hander is fighting so hard to stop them from reaching the tower.

Maleficent: awww I see you boys have met my new dragon hander she is such a good caretaker.

Brock: wait you did this to Eliza. What did you do to her, you evil witch?

Maleficent: oh it was just easy you don't need to worry about that case pretty soon all of you will join her she says as she zaps a lazer out of her specter which cased the boys to Dodge.

Ash got up and started to get enough of this witch and all of the other villains,

Ash: will you villains ever give up do you.

Maleficent: watch your tone young man cause pretty soon I will have nothing but power over the world.

Mickey: Not when we are here, We had enough of you villain's evil tracks I know that I shouldn't have Banned you from Disney and I know that all of you are all doing this is because of me.

Maleficent was too busy to listen to any of the boys right now she just wanted to get rid of them but then with her back turned. Ash and Mickey decided to head towards the tower which got Maleficent very angry that she called all of the dragons and told them to destroy them.

Maleficent: Now my dragon minions destroy them and don't come back until they are gone for good.

All of the Charizard just roar and field over where Ash and Mickey were. Ash's Charizaid was worried about his trainer so he decided to help Ash out so he flew next to them so that he can help them. When she saw the charizaid that was not under her spell she started to get even madder when she saw the charizaid that was with Ash and she noticed that it wasn't one of her dragon minions.

Maleficent: what how is that possible how did I miss one. Will no matter I will just destroy that one as well and where did he come from I throught I took all of the dragons that were in the valley. Ugh, I can't believe that I missed one.

as Maleficent's dragons were following Ash and Mickey. Charizard came up to them so that he can help them fight off the other Charizard.

Ash and Mickey noticed that Charizard was right next to them so they stopped running and turned to him and Ash asked him.

Ash: what's the matter Charizard.

Charizard just pointed to the sky. which made Ash and Mickey stop running noticed that they were being followed by an army of Charizard but these are a lot different than the ones that Ash is used to seeing cause this charizaid have black skin instead of their normal orange color.

Ash: Woah what type of Charizard is that I never saw a charizaid like that before.

Then Charizard looked at Pikachu and told him that Maleficent had turned them evil. Which made sense on why they look like that so he ran up to his trainer and Mickey and told them what charizaid has told him.

Mickey: oh my gosh Maleficent must have cased a spell on them. I think the only we are going to get them back to normal is that we have to fight them.

Then that was Mickey and Ash started to battle the dragons but it seems like it was possible. meanwhile on the other of the tower, Maleficent was watching the whole thing with Jafar.

Jafar: I see that everything is falling into place and I can't wait to see what happens when they what we can do. He says as he was grabbing hold of the sector getting ready to turn into the giant cobra. They know that they will not have a chance if they turn into those monsters. This might be their biggest and strongest battle yet. Now the villains or not being games anymore. They will get the power of the dreams but they can't get that power with Mickey and his friends in the way of their plans. When Ash and Mickey saw how many dragons there were they had a feeling that they are going to need a lot of help. so Ash called all of his Pokemon to battle them and Mickey was using all of his magic to try to reduce the spell that Maleficent did. He knows that it is not going to be easy cause her magic is really powerful but he has to try.

from afar Jafar and Maleficent we're just waiting for Ursula go come back and waiting for their moment to make their move

So when Mickey, Ash, and Brock have been doing whatever they can to win their battles but they know that this is just the beginning. They know that the villains are up to something and will do anything to make sure they don't save Misty and the Pokemon world. But right now as Ash and Mickey, we're fighting off all of the Charizard and Brock fighting Eliza. Mickey didn't even get to introduce himself to Charizard which team apart will you do after do you fight off the other Charizard with Ash. So we will see what happens to our heroes in the next chapter. I hope all of you are all ready for the showdown that is between Mickey and Ash we will see how they will react to see Maleficent, Jafar, and Ursula from a different point of view. So I will see all in the next chapter so I hope all of you like this chapter.


End file.
